May I Have This Dance ? (ON HIATUS)
by Raven.And.Inuyasha
Summary: After Kagome Higurashi's mother goes away on a business trip, she is left to stay with her cousin Miroku, who attends the FourSoulsAcademyofTheArts. When she meets his roommate Inuyasha, will these 2 be able to get it together before time runs out?
1. Epilogue

**OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER.**

**Hi guys =)**

**Umm.. I don't own Inuyasha. That means NOTHING. If I introduce a made up character then I'll say so at the beginning of the chapter.**

**This story is rated M, because there will lemons, violence, and bad language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED .**

**Epilogue**

Power.

Wealth.

Good Looks.

Hip Hop/Modern Dancer.

Sex.

Not a damn fucking care in the world.

Meet Me.

**Inuyasha Takahashi.**

Anti-Social.

Nerd.

Enhanced Scholarship Potential.

Retired-ballet/contemporary dancer.

Pizza Deliverer.

Meet Me.

**Kagome Higurashi.**


	2. Payback's A Bitch, Ain't it ?

_Author's Note: _**Uhh..HEY GUYS! **

**I haven't been on fan fiction in foreeeeever. If you read my other stories, you would see that my sister wrote a note on them telling you guys that I had gotten into a very serious car crash. **

**Let me tell you… it was NOT fun, at ALL.**

**I don't even want to explain it, because I feel like I can feel the pain when I imagine it. **

**I got a lot of surgery done on my left leg and arm, and I had some injury to my face.**

**It was really scary.**

**Every morning I would wake up, and think I was dead.**

**OKAY, SO I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUIN ANY ONE'S MOOD. **

**One day, I was really really bored, and so this nurse comes to me and was like, you wanna go on the internet, because my grandmother had broughten in my laptop. So I went on the laptop, and went into my fan fiction, and to be honest, I didn't remember any of my stories. I think it was because of some of the head surgery. Anyways, I thought of this new idea, because I was really frustrated about not remembering my other ones. **

**NOW! Please note that this chapter took a little more than a month to do, because I was typing it with only one hand in the hospital, and everyday I would kinda forget where I left off, so ideas were coming short. This first chapter is kinda off, it doesn't really have anything to do with the plot that I had in mind, but once again, my mind just kept on straying. I COULDN'T HELP IT!**

**So anyways, I'll try to get it better in the next chapter, which will introduce more characters, plot, and relationships. **

**I tried my hardest, and it took my mind off of the reality of what I was really doing in the hospital.**

**So, uhh.. Thanks again, guys!**

**I now introduce to you: May I Have This Dance ?**

**CHAPTER ONE: Payback's a Bitch, Ain't it ?**

"_Beg _for it, ugly little slut." I demanded, while fiercely grinding my powerful hips into her pulsing core. I leaned over her, and unmercifully bit down hard on her large nipples, resulting in a mixture between a pained cry and a pleasured moan. I looked down at her pale face with disgust, while grabbing hard onto the side of her cheek, and squeezing it. Her face looked distorted from the pleasure I was giving her, and I noticed I started to grind slower, simply because the look she was giving me didn't help in the least in getting my dick harder.

Not like it was that hard in the first place.

_Why the fuck is she still here? _

She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine, giving me a smile that would of probably topped Count Olaf's.

_Nasty Fuck. _

This bitch was enjoying this a little bit too much, and that just wasn't sitting right with me. I raised an eyebrow, as her long freshly manicured nails, slowly snaked up my arm and into my hair, latching on to as much of my silver locks as she could.

I immediately stopped, and leaned up, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Get your claws the fuck outta my hair.", I said, so quietly that she probably hardly even heard me, but with a tone that perfectly matched my annoyed facial expression. Her cheeks flushed deeper, and she slowly detangled her fingers from my hair.

"S-sorry Inu-", she started.

"Fuck!", I said, while holding my breath and slowly dismounting my way off of the bed.

_Wouldn't I have noticed the smell of her breath earlier?_

I looked at the unknown girl on my bed, and audibly let out a low growl.

Here this bitch was sitting on _my _bed, while I was here standing stupidly in the middle of my room, wondering why the fuck she was there in the first place.

Something seemed…off.

Was I high?

Immediately deciding that I needed a cold shower, I went to my drawer and pulled out my laundry basket. As soon as she left, those sheets were getting washed with bleach, because there was no way in hell I was gonna smell her sour arousal for more than one day.

I turned to her, and put on a not so convincing smile.

"Umm, where done here, no?", I asked her.

"D-Done?", she said, while drawing the covers off of her.

"_**Done?**_**" **she asked again, while slowly stalking up towards me, a look of anger on her face.

I inwardly smirked.

If this bitch touched me, she defiantly wouldn't be too pleased with the out come of what I would do to her.

She pointer her finger in my face. "_YOU CALLED ME AT ALMOST 5 IN THE MORNING BEGGING ME TO FUCK YOU!", _she exclaimed.

I decided to ignore the fact that her yelling sounded like a half dead constipated squawking cow, and instead quickly darted my eyes to the digital clock on my nightstand.

I looked back at her, with a face filled with mock innocence and surprise.

"Really? So early? And you actually said yes?", I said.

She twisted her face in shock, and then anger while running her hands through her unnaturally blond hair.

"Well I'm here now, aren't I? Why aren't we fucking then?", she said, getting closer.

A little bit too close.

I backed up one.

"Oh…that?", I said, while hitting my forehead with my hand, not really knowing what the hell she was talking about,

"Well, you're a hoe, right? You'll be able to get another man to tame your ass in no time! Why are ya botherin' _me_, for? Want me to drop you off at a hotel?", I asked, turning back around to my closet to pull out a sweater. I really didn't give a fuck about her answer, either way she'd have to disappear before I started my before school routine.

"You-You asshole! I am not a prostitute, you thick headed dog! I also am not a whore or a slut. I'm only _18_!"

I rolled my eyes, and walked past her, getting ready to grab my keys off of my nightstand.

_Yea, bitch. That's why you're at my house at 6:00 in the morning waiting to suck my dick._

I smirked.

"Idiot", I mumbled, not so quietly.

Everything happened so quickly after that, I probably hadn't even had a chance to blink. One minute I was picking up my keys, the next I was slapped in the face by an enraged psycho prostitute, and then the next minute I was clawing at her face, but being pulled back by a pair of strong arms.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING DICK SHAPED HEAD BASTARD!", yelled the girl, while unsuccessfully trying to get a good kick to my balls while I was wrestling on top of her.

"Di-DICK SHAPED? Bitch do you need a prescription? MY HEAD ISN'T SHAPED LIKE A DICK! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE YA NASTY LITTLE PROSTITUTE MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Prostitute?" I heard another female voice say from the hallway.

"Inuyasha! You must stop this! Get up off of her, NOW!", shouted the booming voice from behind me!

I instantly stopped, and the chokehold I had on the prostitute slowly eased off of her neck.

Standing up to my feet, I brushed myself off, and turned around.

"Dad, she wa-", I started.

"Shut up, Inuyasha and sit down on your bed.", Dad stated quietly but in a menacing tone.

Shit, didn't need to tell me twice.

I sat down and watched the scene that was playing before me.

Dad towered over the girl.

"State your relationship with my son.", he said, with his arms folded across his bare chest, with it being so early in the morning.

The prostitute looked up at him frightingly, but after a quick glance to me, the death look was back in her eyes.

"Your son invited me here." she said.

Dad looked at me, and I glared right back at him, daring him to believe her.

He got the hint.

Turning back to her, he asked, "Did your mother allow you to come out at this hour, before school?"

Her face slowly paled, and I knew my father took notice.

"Yes.", she said.

"Do you attend the same school as my son.", he asked.

"I do.", she said again.

"If I were to go to Inuyasha's school of learning, and ask the principal to call your mother's contact number, do you still confirm the answer yes that you were allowed to come out at this hour, before school, to my home, to spend with my son, alone in his room, with the doors locked, and no parent supervision.", he asked, with not even so much of a breath in between.

The prostitute's face, flushed some more.

"Well..I…me..and."she stuttured.

"Did you come here to partake in under aged sexual relationships with my son."

"Un..deraged?", she asked.

"Under fucking aged? I'm practically a damned adult.", I mumbled so quietly I wasn't even sure if I said it out loud or In my head. My father turned in my direction.

"You are not _acting_ as that of an adult at this moment, are you, boy.", he asked, using more venom in his voice than he did with the girl.

Not wanting to get in any more trouble, I decided to keep my mouth shut. For now, at the very least.

Turning back at the prostitute, he tiredly ran his hands through his long silvery hair, which slightly dragged along the floor.

"You will be arrested in less than 15 minutes for having under aged sex with a 17 year old young man. Please wait on the doorstep so that the doorbell will not disturb my sleep. Turning to walk out, he was interrupted when a frantic hand pulled on his hand.

"Oh sir! Please, I did not know that you're son was under aged. I was caught up in the mind of an adult, and did not take proper note to the way I acted. I am especially sorry for the disturbance of those in your home. Please do not call the police. I will walk home and get prepared for school."

I rolled my eyes. Getting all formal on the man, eh? Sneaky, worthless, lying bitch.

"Apology accepted!", said the tiny little voice that popped out of the doorway. She wore a flawless silk robe, that defined her features very well, a little bit.. Too well for this particular situation. I looked up at my dad to see him slowly eye down my mom.

I groaned, causing my dad to snap out of it. He turned to me with a little smirk on his lips, and I quickly averted my eyes.

Sometimes, dad could be wrong, in so many different ways.

We both whipped our heads towards the door, when we heard little sniffle's coming from the prostitute. Mom was wiping her back, and trying to console her.

"I'll make sure that he won't call the police, I promise. Would you like him to give you a ride? Would you like me to pour you a cup of green tea?" was all we heard her say, while walking down the hallway.

I kept in my sigh, as I looked over at dad, who was standing a little bit… too still for my liking.

….

….

….

Silence.

It seemed like forever, before I heard the front door opening, and at the sound of my mom leading the prostitute outside, my body tensed.

No…

I watched as dad slowly closed my room door, without turning around.

My eyes widened.

"Dad?", I called out, while slowly backing away from his as much as I could.

He turned around, and stared at me, his facial expression blank.

"Stay out of trouble dear!", I heard my mom shout from downstairs.

_Mom! Come back!_

My dad walked towards me, his muscles tensing underneath his form.

"Oh shit! I didn't know how she got here! I wasn't having sex!", I tried to tell him, but when dad put on that expression, there was no turning back.

_Oh help me God._

The front door closed.

"Dad? Please-", I whined. But It was too late.

His first blow aimed for the side of my head.

**Seshoumaru's POV**

The sounds of quarrelling woke me from my sleep. Annoyed, I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out the source of the noise.

Inuyasha and Father were fighting a few rooms down, and it seemed as though the eldest of the two were winning.

It seemed as though my plan had worked.

Perfection.

I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift back to the incident that caused me to start my plan.

**FLASHBACK!**

Studying was very un-evental for me. All it did was tire me, causing me to sulk. Nonetheless, I had to study. For me and my father. For this family. I wasn't in high school anymore. I was in my second year of University. I had made it through the first year successfully and quickly, and it seemed as though this year wasn't' going to be any different. Sighing, I stared blankly at the business textbook, while tuning in on what was going on downstairs. Mother and father had left to spend some time alone. The only sounds that were heard of was Inuyasha playing whatever foolish game he probably thought up the top of his head, with our little brother, Kentamaru. It was me who was supposed to be watching the little one. He was born not too long ago, by mother and father. I hadn't been able to spend as much time as I wanted with him, but Inuyasha didn't mind looking after him while I went to the confinements of my room.

Not like he had a choice in the matter…

I closed my eyes, and slammed my book.

_Enough of this. I have read this book countless times, and the words are firmly planted in my mind. There is no need for this!_

Getting up, I stretched, and made my way downstairs.

I found my brothers in the kitchen, with them huddled over puzzled alphabet pieces. I watched as Inuyasha held up the letter U.

"Alright! What's this!", he asked.

Kentamaru looked at it with little interest, and said "Hi!", while clapping his hands around. His little elf like ears were perked up and twitching at every little dust particle that passed it.

"No damn it! It's a U!", he said, while holding it up closer to the young boy's face. " Say it again!"

"BAHBAHBAH!", the little one said, while grabbing the alphabet piece and putting it in his mouth.

I swiftly walked over, and took the piece from his mouth.

Sitting down at the table, I whipped the piece right in the middle of Inuyasha's forehead. Kentamaru laughed and took a random alphabet piece, throwing it into inuyasha's eye. He clapped loudly and smiled a toothless grin at me.

I nodded my head in approval.

"Hey! Don't get him to throw shit at me. You hate me, I don't want him hating me too." said Inuyasha, quickly picking up the pieces too quickly for the young one to follow.

"Stop talking, Inuyasha, or else you will ruin my appetite."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, I see. You mean food, right?", he said, while innocently looking up at me. "Mom and Dad made food for us. Go check in the fridge."

I stared at him and narrowed my eyes. The last time he gave me such an innocent look was when I found my favourite vehicle nicely destroyed in the garage. What really got me furious was the a little bow on the top. Attached to it was a note that said '**payback's a bitch, aint it?**'

I slowly walked to the fridge and opened the door. I stared, my expression blank. Inside the fridge was a lone plate, with nothing but a piece of dry lettuce thrown on top. I turned back around at Inuyasha, who had his back turned to me. Deciding whether I should punch him in the back of his head sooner than later, I looked toward Kentamaru and pointed at the plate, raising an eyebrow.

Kentamaru smiled while rubbing his stomach.

"Yumyum", he gurgled.

I growled.

Inuyasha knew how long I was upstairs in my room doing schoolwork, and he still had the audacity to eat my food. He was still the same obnoxious little brother since we were young.

I sighed and simply walked past him, and up the stairs.

"Oi. Mom will be back soon. Stop_ sulking_!", yelled Inuyasha, from the kitchen.

"You were right, Inuyasha. Payback _is_ a bitch", I said, while lightly closing my door. The headache that was starting to form was unbearable. Reaching for my nightstand, I pulled out the bottle of Tylenol from my dresser. It hardly worked, with my being a half demon, but it did the job.

Staring at the bottle, I froze. I turned it around, and read the back label, soaking in all the chemicals that were used to make the small little pills.

The smirk formed back on my lips.

Inuyasha, you intolerable midgit, prepare for a beat down.

**FLASHBACK END**

I crossed my arms behind my head, and sighed. I was sure the excessive amount of pills I dissolved in his night tea would send him to the hospital, but unfortunately the effects it had on me were the same as him. I didn't however, get my hopes up, when I saw a staggering Inuyasha knocking on my door, asking me to sleep with him for a night. The request was utterly revolting, but the little plan that followed was what led me to calling Angelina. I had seen her multiple times when I still attended that shit of a high school. It never went unnoticed how she would stare with him.

Who would have an infatuation for Inuyasha, only God knew.

She had come up to me once at the end of the day one evening, and pleaded with me to give her number to Inuyasha. Looking for my girlfriend, I quickly snatched the paper away from the unattractive girl, and brushed past her. Why I still had the number thrown carelessly in my dresser?

For the perfect plans, such as this.

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

I remembered ushering the staggering Inuyasha into my room, and sitting him down on the dresser, not wanting him to hit his head.

Besides, I really cared….. About my carpet. If blood got caught onto my carpet by the thick skull of my brother, it would be his face that I would use to clean it back up. I dialled the number, and handed the phone to Inuyasha.

"Invite her over", I said, while sitting on my bed, to watch the seen play out.

He took the phone.

"Aww right! I've been waitin' to fuck dis' chic' (hiccup) chick over." he said, while all the while cross eyed. Knowing that him and I were talking about two entirely different people, I kept quiet.

"I-I-Inuyasha? Is this him?", answered Angelina.

"Oh heeeyyy guuurl. You wanna fuck?", he asked.

I heard a gasp.

"E-Excuse me?", she said.

"I said FUCK!", he yelled into the phone, almost falling out the chair.

There was silence, and I turned my lips into a frown, thinking that she had hung up.

"Will you… tell anyone?", she asked.

I rolled my eyes. She was actually accepting? I mean, I un doubtedly wanted her too, but who would actually accept such a bold question. And at this time of the morning as well?

"No, baby. No, no, no, no, never, ever. It's just you and me to- (hiccup) tonight.", said Inuyasha.

"Well… what time shou-"

"SEE YA SOON!", he yelled, cutting her off and throwing the phone randomly behind him.

I smirked.

Yes.

My smirk faded when he turned to me and pulled down his pants, revealing a colourful set of boxers that said "Your wildest fantasy starts here'.

"Oi.", he said

I narrowed my eyes.

"Pull your pants back up, Inuyasha."

"Oi.", he said again, completely ignoring me.

"What?", I snapped, suddenly wanting him to hurry up and get out.

"Suck my dick, bitch.", the cross eyed Inuyasha said, while getting ready to pull down his boxers.

Widening my eyes, I grabbed him by his hair and threw him out, only slightly wincing as his head hit the banister.

Not wanting to hear his groans, I pulled him by the hair and dragged him into his room, letting his head hit the ground quite hard.

Around 20 minutes later, a timid knock was heard at the door.

"SESHOUMARU! IS THAT MY BITCH?", yelled Inuyasha from inside of his room.

Ignoring him, I went downstairs and answered the door, not making anyway to move.

_Was she always this unattractive?_

I then quickly stepped aside, and did a little nod of my head, requesting for her to follow.

After quietly ushering her upstairs and down the hallway, I pushed her in his room, and slammed the door closed behind her.

Wondering what to do next, I pulled out my cellphone to call Rin, and went into my room.

_The pills will probably wear off soon. I wonder how the scenario will work out._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

BOOM! **BOOM!**

"OW! NOT THE EARS, DAD! THEY DON'T LIKE YOU!", Inuyasha said to father.

I rolled my eyes, and made sure of not to move too much in the bed, as to not wake up my girlfriend. I had wanted father to simply give him a good blow and have him passed out for a good portion of the day, but they were obviously going to quarrel for a while.

As if on cue, shifting was felt beside me, and I turned my head to see a dishevelled brown headed girl with large brown eyes, tiredly stare at me.

"Rin.", I stated, running my fingers through her hair.

"Get them to shut up!", said Rin, while squeezing her eyes shut, and shifting closer to me.

"I will not. You may." I said, while getting up and leaning over the side of the bed.

"What? They'd kill me!"she said, while also crawling over to sit on the side of the bed.

I turned to her.

"If you were killed, then I would have to kill Inuyasha first, because I don't like him. Then I would kill my father for actually allowing you to be killed. That would cause my mother to shortly die after because of the loss of her mate. My little brother would not be given to lowlife humans to grow up to be a janitor, so he would as well get killed. You would not get a proper funeral because I wouldn't believe that you had a stable enough mentality to actually go in the middle of their fight. Do you see that chain reaction, Rin? Let's try to avoid that."

She chuckled, and lied back down.

"Up.", I said.

"Why?", she answered.

"School, and you knew that, so get in the shower and I will drop you off."

She pouted, and I resisted the urge to grab her by her little face and take her right there.

Little Rin just wasn't aware of what she could do to me.

She was only in grade 10 when I met her my final year of school. Of course she was upset with me when she realised I had to leave her, but I made it clear that she was allowed to see me or ask for help whenever she wanted to, no questions asked.

She appeared in front of me, and gave me a sly smile.

"The only way I can get out of the shower faster, is if someone helps me.", she said, while taking off her top, and walking in front of me, allowing my eyes to trail the soft curves of her back.

All other coherent thoughts were lost, when I immediately started following. Every part of my body wanting to do things to her that was soon to come.

I unwillingly forced myself to look away from her when I heard a loud growl, followed by an agonizing moan.

I rolled my eyes.

_Why were Inuyasha and my father fighting again?_

__

**_Seshoumaru's a bitch, eh ?_**

**_A few notes: In this fanfiction, Seshoumaru is a half demon as well. His father is Inutaisho and his mother is Inuyasha's mother in the anime/manga. If you don't really like the idea or find it strange, kindly click on the big red X on the top right corner of your screen, and move on._**

**_ -_- You are no longer needed here ._**

**_And Kentamaru? Omg, please don't kill me if the name doesn't make sense. I'm not familiarized with Japanese names or how they get their meaning. I just used Kenta because someone told me that it translated along the terms of strong, and maru because... well... Seshoumaru's name ended with it ?_**

**_Lol , Please Review !_**

**CHAPTER TWO PREVIEW: Just _try _it , it can't get any worse than this !**

**Sango's POV**

"Is he here yet?", I whined from my position outside the school steps, with 3 of my other companions.

"Sis! You asked that only 30 seconds ago! Chill out!", said the exasperated Kohaku, who was leaning up on the school railing beside me.

"Maybe he needed to stay in to watch after Kentamaru? Give him some tim-"

"Time my ass!", Kouga yelled, interrupting Miroku. "You can never depend on that stuck up dog for nuthin'! Kick him out!", he snapped.

"No, Kouga! We all need this! We chose to be in a group together, and Inuyasha is a great dancer! We are going to wait! Sit down and shut up, he'll BE here!", i yelled.

Kouga looked like he was about to snap, but he thought better of it, and sat back down on the steps on the other side of me and leaned back, with his eyes closed.

"He better fucking come. Time isn't always going to wait on him, so hurry up and realize it, Sango", he said.

I turned to him, and put my head onto his shoulder, not being able to think of anything to say.

_He was right._


	3. Uhh Surprise ?

**Here's chapter two! I got so many alert subscriptions, but only one review! :( Oh well, thanks inuyuashahanyouforkagomemiko for taking the time! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter .**

**CHAPTER 2: Uhh… Surprise ?**

**Sango's POV**

"Is he _here_ yet?", I whined from my position outside the school steps, with 3 of my other companions.

"Sis! You already asked that question only 30 seconds ago! Chill out!", said the exasperated Kohaku, who was leaning up on the school railing beside her.

"Maybe he needed to stay in to watch after Kentamaru? Give him some tim-"

"Time my ass!", yelled Kouga, interrupting Miroku. "You can never depend on that stuck up dog for nuthin'! Kick him out!", he snapped.

"No, Kouga! We all need this! We chose to be in a group together, and Inuyasha is a great dancer! We are going to wait! Sit down and shut up, he'll _BE_ here!", I said.

Kouga looked like he was about to snap, but he thought better of it, and sat back down on the steps on the other side of her and leaned back, with his eyes closed.

"He better fucking come. Time isn't always going to wait on him, so hurry up and realize it, Sango", he said.

I turned to him, and put my head onto his shoulder, not being able to think of anything else to say.

_He was right._

How many times have we always waited on Inuyasha? He was never on time and we always lost marks on our dance routines because of him. But the thing is, he was so _good_. I mean, even _better_ than good.

The way he moved. The way he got in to the rhythm of the beat. It didn't even matter what type of dance it was, he knew everything. It was him who taught most of us how to dance, even though it took us a long time, and we had to constantly keep up with his mood swings. We all eventually got really well, and managed to perform at little local places here and there, getting standing ovations every time. Everyone of us knew that he loved it, so we didn't understand why he always did this. I couldn't blame Kouga for being so mad.

Why would Inuyasha actually be late for something as big as this?

There were some top choreographers here, and if we got well, we would be heading up to NewYork to get trained to dance on the big stage! We might of even been able to go on that hip American show _So you think you can Dance!_

It would also mean that we would also be getting major English lessons. This was so big!

And… Inuyasha… wasn't here!

"Stupid Jackass!", I yelled, punching Kohaku in his arm.

He barely flinched, probably because he was used to it by now.

"Did I really deserve that?", he asked, not even bothering to rub the part of his arm where he got punched.

"Shutup! You're the youngest one here! Kids need beatings once in a while." exclaimed Kouga, with a smirk.

Kohaku leaned up in his seat.

"Kids, you say? I'm the same damn age as Sango!", he said.

"Oh boo hoo bitch. You can't even say fuck in a sentence. SAY IT!". Kouga yelled.

"FLUCK!", he cried out.

Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say?", he asked.

"You heard me, asshole." Kohaku said, his face passive.

"Stop forcing him to say it again, Kouga. I heard him say it loud and clear.", said Miroku, who was raising an eyebrow up at him.

"Well for your information, Miroku, you big headed goose, I would hear him better than any one of you!", stated Kouga, with a cocky grin.

"What did you just call me?", Miroku asked.

"I was actually born about 4 minutes before you Kohaku and i'm sure that counts as something", I said, leaning off of Kouga, when I saw Miroku's expressionless gaze on the spot that me and him were touching. He seemed, unnoticeably quiet and Kouga must of noticed the same thing.

"Why so quiet, bro?", he asked.

Miroku focused on me, while answering Kouga.

"I'm waiting for a certain girl to call me!", he asked, with a little smirk.

"Hey now!", said Kohaku, looking between the two.

I was shocked.

Did-Did he just say a…girl? Not like I really cared, but… he doesn't _have_ a girl. We hang out all the time, wouldn't I know, or wouldn't I have seen? Or something? Why am I even getting so worked up about this. He DOES NOT have a girl.

"You don't even have a gi-", I began to say.

RIIING! RIIING!

"Oh!", said Miroku, in his mock shock voice. "I think she's calling! Do you want to take the ca-"

"Oh, Give me that!", I interrupted, snatching the phone from his hand.

I looked at the caller Id.

Kagome Higurashi?

_Where the hell have I heard that name before?_

Ignoring Miroku's smirk, I answered it.

"What?", I answered.

"H-Hello?", a young, timid voice answered back.

"I said _What?_" I said again, telling that something was off.

"Oh! Sorry for interrupting you. Is, uhh, Miroku there?", she said.

"If he was here, would I be answering the phone?", I said.

"Maybe you should get your own phone so that his calls can go to voicemail and innocent people you don't know can leave a simple message instead of getting their ears yelled off?", she said, in a sarcastic but somehow sweet tone.

"Ouch!", said Kouga, "I saw that one comin!".

"Excuse me? Just who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi; cousin to Miroku! I'm supposed to drop by at his school today so that I can register, I'm staying with him until my mother returns from an important business trip. Tell him that I'll be there soon, unless you want him all for yourself, then I'll just surprise him! Bye!", I heard her say, before she hung up.

I slowly took the phone away from my ear, and stared at it. She was the cousin that was supposed to stay with Miroku?

_Kagome Higurashi?_

Could it really be her?

**FLASHBACK**

"Sango, I am expecting my female cousin to stay with me for a while until her mother comes back from a fundraising campaign.", said Miroku, while we were walking down the school hallway.

I turned to him.

"Are you sure it's your cousin, pervert?", I asked.

He gave me a sly smile.

"Is the power of jealousy over powering you right now, Sango? You know, all you have to do is say you want to spend the night, I'd be more than happy to oblige.", he said, rubbing his hands lightly down my back.

Suppressing the shiver, I rolled my eyes.

"Not even, asshole. What's her name?", I asked.

"Kagome Higurashi. She's the shy type, only gives you the mouth when she feels the need to.", he said.

Shrugging my shoulders, I passed it off with a 'whatever', and followed Miroku down the hallway to our next class.

**END FLASHBACK**

I sweat dropped, and looked up at Miroku, who I could tell was trying to keep in his fit of laughter.

It really _was_ her. She was here.

Turning away from him, I mumbled a little 'sorry'.

"Well then, I'm leaving!", said Kouga, standing up from his seat.

I quickly grabbed his arm to force him back down, accidentally dropping Miroku's phone in the process. I winced as it dropped on the hard cement, cracking it in more ways than one.

Not even wanting to look at Miroku's face, I grabbed Kouga's arm and led him into the school.

"It's time for practise! Let's go!", I yelled, without turning around.

"Umm, something seems to be broken and out of place here!", I heard Miroku shout out.

"It's that face of yours, Lech. Get that shit some help!", Kouga said from beside me.

"What?", I whispered.

"WHAT?", Miroku yelled.

"Hold up, Sis, what about Inuyasha?", Kohaku called out.

I turned back around, and Kouga instantly stopped as well, wanting to also here the answer.

I sighed.

"Inuyasha had his chance. It's time for us to move on.", I said, while opening the school doors.

_This was your choice, Inuyasha. If you choose to miss an opportunity as good as this, than so be it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>KAGOME'S POV<strong>_

"Ugh! She's such a jerk!", I said out loud to myself, while walking down the street to the bus stop.

This place sucks, I want to go back home.

Mother gets sent off to another country helping people for a year, and I'm stuck here in Japan, with my dumbass of a cousin, Miroku.

Out of all the damn one's she could of picked.

I kicked a rock. Well, there's no use in complaining. For now, I'll just focus on one thing at a time.

Step One: Catch the…

I looked at the retreating bus, heading off towards my destination with out me.

After a moment of staring in shock, I started chasing it down the street.

"HEY! YOU COULD OF HONKED YOUR DAMN HORN OR SOMETHING!", I yelled, flailing my arms wildy.

After realizing that it wasn't going to stop, I stood still, and grudgingly walked forward.

Ugh.

What a pain in the ass. Weren't sunny bright days supposed to make you feel happy and on top?

I took the phone out of my pocket, and looked at the screen.

Maybe I should call Miroku, and tell him I probably won't show up until after school.

Hmpph, but what if that girl answers the phone again; my morning is already messed up as it is.

Sighing, my head slowly turned up, and I came face to face with a little breakfast café. It was pretty small and located right on the corner of the street. I probably wouldn't have noticed it if I had kept on running.

Shrugging my shoulders, I walked inside, taking in the name of the place.

_The Shikon Café._

Huh. I wonder if she's referring it to the legend that gramps endlessly kept on explaining to me. I obviously, didn't pay much attention to it though, as no detail of the story would come to mind.

_Oh well._

Walking in through the doorways, I noticed the scenery of the place. Surprisingly, it looked a little bigger on the inside. There were chairs and tables lined up along one side, and on the other side was a bar, which sat an old lady and a young man. He looked about my age, and his head was in his hands. I raised an eyebrow, and silently sat down at one of the booths, since they didn't note my presence. His hear was long and silvery but sorta ragged looking. None the less, it was very beautiful. My eyes slowly trailed up to the top of his head, where two little… dog like ears were perched.

Oh! There so cute! He's a dog demon.

Wanting to all of a sudden learn more about him and see what his face looked like, I tuned in on their conversation.

"Go, Inuyasha, before it is too late.", said the old women, while leaning against the counter.

"I can't. I can't do it.", the young boy said. His voice was sort of rough, but he spoke smoothly.

"Inuyasha, think about your team. This is a time when they are needing you the most!" the lady said.

"Don't you think I'd fucking know that? It's… it's just that-"

"You're scared.", the young women interrupted.

Inuyasha looked up, and stared at her, and I surpressed my shocked gasp.

His eyes… his eyes were… a dark shade of amber. They were absolutely, beautiful. His face was young, but it looked very… troubled.

What were they talking about. What was he so scared of doing?

"How fucking long were you planning to snoop into our conversation?", said the guy, who was suddenly staring straight at me.

My eyes widened, as I finally noticed that both of them were staring at me.

My heart sped.

"Oh! I'm so s-sorry. I just noticed a café, but then you guys were talking, and I didn't want to interrupt, so I-"

"Spare us no explanation, girl, I just wasn't doing my job. Come have a seat, beside Inuyasha.", she said, motioning towards the young man, who wasn't giving me the nicest look in the book.

I took two steps back.

"Umm… maybe I shouldn't…", I said, getting ready to turn around and leave.

"Nonsense, young one. Inuyasha just isn't having the best morning so far, let his look not fool you, he's a actually heart warming child when you get to know him.", she said, with a smirk.

"Oh, really?", I said, giving a little glance at him, as I sat beside him.

"Keh.", he responded, while looking away, and gulping down what was in his cup. I tried not to notice the way his neck stretched back, revealing smooth and flawless tanned skin. Quickly looking away, my eyes landed to what he was drinking. It looked like.. Hot chocolate, but it was sort of.. Red.

"So, young one", said the lady, who turned her back to us to turn on a few machines. "What were you hoping on drinking this morning? A hot mocha, a French vanilla latte?", she asked.

I glanced into Inuyasha's cup once again.

"Erm.. What's he drinking?", I asked.

I watched him as he glanced at me.

"Hot chocolate.", he said, staring at me with narrowed eyes.

Looking back at the lady, I smiled.

"Umm, I'll just have what he's having, thanks."

"Uh, no thanks!", Inuyasha said, glaring at me. I turned to him.

"And just why not?", I asked.

"Because I assure you that you won't like it.", he said back, while taking a big gulp out of the cup.

My eyes slightly widened as he smirked at me.

"Try me.", I said, staring intently back at the lady.

I watched as her eyes danced between us.

"Very well, then. One hot chocolate coming up!", she sang, while turning her back towards us to finish her task.

I twiddled my fingers together, as I sat beside Inuyasha in an uncomfortable silence. He definitely had some anger issues that he needed to work on. Quickly glancing over to him, I was shocked to find him staring back at me. His expression looked… agitated. Or was it confused?

Clearing my throat, I stated, "You're staring at me."

His expression quickly turned back to his original scowl which he added with the role of his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know, silly!", he told me.

"If you don't mind me asking, just who the heck do you think you are talking to me with so much attitude, when you don't even know me?", I said.

"Yes, I mind.", was Inuyasha's sarcastic comeback, as his eyes trailed the cup of hot chocolate that the lady had just placed in front of me.

"One Spicy Red Hot Chocolate!", she exclaimed.

I turned to her, confused.

"Err.. Spicy Red?", I asked, as I stared into the cup. The Hot chocolate had the same sort of reddish hue that Inuyasha's had.

I heard a little chuckle beside me.

"You trust her, right? Go on ahead and try it, you were the one who wanted to anyways.", said Inuyasha.

Not even bothering to reply back, I brought the mug to my lips, and took a few little sips.

Whoa!

Not expecting to like the flavour so much, I let it continuously flow down my throat, until there was none left. I set the cup down, and stared at Lady Kaede, not really commenting about her shocked expression.

"Oh wow! That tasted great! It tasted like chocolate, but it was spicy, like you put some sort of pepper in it or something? Do you have anymore?", I asked.

I noticed that her lips pulled up into a little smile, while she stared at Inuyasha.

"This drink does not sell in my store, young one. It is a drink that Inuyasha has me make every morning. It is really good isn't it? The original recipe came from-"

"A family member.", Inuyasha grunted, while slowly starting to get up.

I silently stared at him, as he took a jeans jacket hanging over the chair, and slung his arms through it.

"Where are you going?", I asked, not actually wanting him to leave so soon. Who made the drink? Why was it so special that he brought the ingredients for her to make every single morning?

"No where! Get the fuck outta my business!", he yelled.

I stood up from my chair.

"Don't speak to me like that! All I did was ask you a question, and if you didn't want to answer it, you could of just said so a little bit more nicely!", I yelled, with my hands on my hips.

He kissed his teeth, and ran his fingers through his long silvery hair. I expected his fingers to get caught in it, since it looked a little shaggy and un kept, but they ran through them quickly, tangle free. I pouted.

Why does this jerk's hair have to be nicer than mine?

"Shouldn't you be in school or something, little girl!" he asked, while leaning his side against the bar.

I narrowed my eyes.

"No! Well, Yes! Ugh!". I didn't know what to say as I flailed my arms around in the air.

His face seemed amused, but he motioned his hands for me to continue.

"I'm visiting a cousin, and I'm supposed to go to his school, to register and then he was supposed to take me home! Yet , I missed the first bus that I was supposed to take, and you know what? I probably missed the second bus too!"

His face seemed in thought, and we silently stared at each other.

What was he thinking.

My question was answered when he broke the silence.

"What school you headin' off to?", he asked, actually looking interested.

"The uhh…". I pulled the paper that contained the address and information of the school given to me by Miroku when I reached the airport. Quickly reading it, I answered back.

"The Four Souls Academy of the Arts.", I said.

His whole body slagged against the side of the bar, before forming a giant sweat drop to the side of his head.

He looked at me with a bored expression.

"Miroku, right?", he said.

_Oh!_

"Uh.. Yea Miroku! That's my cousin! Well… it may be. How do I know where not talking about a different guy-"

"Trust me", he interrupted, while walking past me. "Where not."

Turning over to the lady, he nodded his head.

"Make sure you're not dead by tomorrow morning!" he said.

I covered my mouth in shock, and quickly turned to the old lady, to see how offended she would be, but she gave a heart warming smile to the back of his head.

"Will do.", she said.

Hmph. They certainly didn't look alike. What kind of relationship did these two have?

"Umm… it was nice meeting you! I can't wait to come back and try another one of your drinks! They were fantastic!", I said to her.

"Oh child, that is quite alright! Mind my asking, what is the name that accompanies, yourself?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Oh, right! My name, how could I have forgotten? It's Kagome! Kagome Higurashi!", I said, while slightly bowing again.

"Oh, no need to be so formal dear, you may call me Lady Kaede."

I smiled.

"Lady Kaede it is then."

"Hurry fucking up please!", he said, while walking out the door, without so much of a glance back.

Quickly turning around to wave at Lady Kaede, I ran after Inuyasha. I followed him as he walked over to a black sleek car.

Mesmorized by the car, I almost stumbled backwards, when he yanked the bag off my back, and through it in the back.

"Hey!", I shouted at him. "Not so rough!"

He ignored me as he walked over to the other side of the car, and got in.

"Go stick something' in it, why don't ya? Either get the fuck in so that I can take you to the damn school, or stay here and miss another bus."

I watched as he turned around over his seat and stared at something before looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"You weren't even going to take the right one, stupid.", he said, while starting up the engine.

I watched as his long and strong muscular arms went to put the key into the ignition. He ran his fingers through his hair, and leaned back into the chair, a sigh escaping his lips.

I mentally gasped.

Well, minus the attitude, he sure was good looking.

"Well then, it seems as though you have made your decision. Toodaloo!", he said, while the car started to slowly drift into the street.

My eyes widened as I ran to the car.

"HEY! What the heck do you think you're doing? I was thinking! I cant just get inside the car with a random stranger, what if you're a pervert!" I yelled at him, while standing right outside the car doors.

He silently stared at me with a blank expression, before a perfectly sculpted thick eyebrow shot up.

"Don't fucking kill me. You're staying with Miroku, and you're worried about _me_ being the pervert!", he asked.

Looking at the car door, I silently opened it, and got in.

_Yea, he got me on that one._

No one could out top Miroku and his perverted ways.

Absolutely no one.

I peeked over at Inuyasha, noticing that he was already driving off.

His face looked… troubled.

"Err… you don't look too happy.", I said to him.

"Err… you don't look too attractive.", he said back.

I twisted my whole body towards him, and reached my arm up to pull one of the ears that were sitting nicely on the top of his head.

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened with a silent yell.

"You jerk!:, I said, twisting harder, "Watch the way you talk with me! You were the one who offered to drive me to the school, so as soon as you drop me off, you can go and you won't ever have to see me again!"

"Right… I'm not too sure about that one.", he said, while effortlessly prying my fingers off his ear, which was now uncontrollably twitching. He gently rubbed it, and then muttered a little, 'asshole', before returning his eyes back to his road.

I almost felt sorry for him, when I saw his bottom lip slightly pout out from underneath his top one, and both his ears plastered to the top of his head, until I remembered something that he had momentarily just said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you're not sure you wont ever see me again, huh? Now, just what the heck is that supposed to mean?", I asked him.

I noticed, that we approached a large building. "The Four Souls Academy of the Arts", was beautifully crafted in the middle of the front entrance of the school. Everything was kept well, and neat. I watched as teenagers, walked on the campus, each occupied with something. Some were dancing, some playing instruments, some singing in groups, some doing art on canvases! It was just all too beautiful!

Hmph. Maybe mom sending me here wasn't that much of a bad idea after all!

"What I mean by that statement, _stupid, _is that me and Miroku are actually-"

"INUYASHA!", a voice interrupted.

I looked over to the distance to see a little group of people making their way over to the car. The one leading the pack was a male. His skin was a little darker than Inuyasha's, and his face was scrunched up in anger. He had long curly darkish brown hair, help up to the back of his head with a ponytail. He wore sweatpants, and a white t-shirt, that nicely showed the outline of his abs.

Oh, wow. What a dreamer!

"Uh.. Shit!", Inuyasha murmured under his breath, as he parked on the side of the road and slowly took the keys out of the ignition. I watched as his face mixed the emotions of nervousness and frustration.

What was wrong with him now?

The group quickly made their way over to the car, and noticing one of the members of the group, I gasped.

"Miroku?", I said, while opening up the car door to get out.

"K-Kagome!… Kagome? Why the heck are you with Inuyasha!", he asked, while walking over to me to lock me in a tight embrace. Not even bothering to wait for an answer, he pulled me back and looked intently into my face.

"My god Kagome, I swear if you weren't my cousin, I would've-"

"Hey, Now!", said another boy, who slowly approached beside him. "Don't finish that sentence, you sick pervert! Keep it in your pants!", he said, while slapping Miroku in the back of his head.

"As if I would do anything to her you sick minded hypocrite. The youngest minds always think the weirdest, run along to class now.", he said, while brushing his hands into the boys face, as if dismissing him.

"Oh for Pete's Sake. I am the same age as SANGO! WHERE TWINS! Get it through your heads!", he said, while folding his arms, and looking away.

Miroku laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Sango, surely you would agree with me th-"

He cut himself off and stared off to his left. I followed his gaze and it landed on the pony tailed tanned guy and a girl talking… or rather arguing, with Inuyasha.

We silently tuned in to their conversations.

"I didn't fucking do it on god damn purpose! Shit, how many times do I have to fucking tell you, guys?", said Inuyasha, while getting out of the car and slamming the door.

The pony tailed guy took the opportunity to go right in front of his face.

Pointing a finger in Inuyasha's face, he started cursing.

"YOU DIDN'T DO IT ON FUCKING PURPOSE. YOU FUCKING PIECE A SHIT. WE FUCKIN' WAITED! WE WAITED FOR YOU MAN, AND YOU ALMOST MESSED US UP. YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY WE DID GOOD OUT THERE! I SWEAR IF WE DIDN'T FUCKING MAKE IT I'D BE FUCKING YOUR FACE UP RIGHT N-"

"WELL THEY ONLY ACCEPT PEOPLE WHO AUDITIONED, RIGHT?", Inuyasha interrupted, "WELL THERE YOU FUCKING GO! I DIDN'T AUDITION WITH YOU GUYS, SO IT MEANS THAT I'M OUT OF YOUR HAIR THEN, BECAUSE NOW I CANT PERFORM!"

"It's not that simple, Inuyasha.", said the girl, who crossed her arms and slowly walked forward, her expression hard. "We always wait for you. We always give you chances. Why do you do this to us, Inuyasha? We know you love dancing, so why do you treat us like… like..-"

"It's because he doesn't give a fuck about us. He only fucking cares about himself.", said Kouga.

"That's not true. God damnit, I DO CARE ABOUT YOU GUYS… it's just that… it's…that… I can't…"

"EXCUSE ME, SIR! EXCUSE ME, MAY I HAVE A MOMENT WITH YOU?", yelled an old stubby fat man, who could actually run faster then one expected. He stopped in front of Inuyasha, ,and then put his hand to his chest, trying to steady his breath. He looked up at Inuyasha.

"Sir! Were you a part of this group, are you Inuyasha Takahashi?", the old man frantically asked.

"Uhh.. Yea… I'm apart of the group.", he said, while eyeing the pony tailed guy.

"Oh My! I knew it was you! That silver hair couldn't have fooled anyone. My name is , and I am the director of this years 2012, _SoYouThinkCanDance Teen Edition_! I have heard a great deal about you and your group. I've seen your other members, and they were just completely….extraordinary! Knowing you are also in the group, I couldn't just give up the opportunity to ask and see if you wanted to audition for me this one last time before I departed?", the man asked, with his fingers twitching with each other behind his back.

Inuyasha looked surprised.

"Again… you're actually going to let us audition?", he asked.

"Well, actually only you. You see this competition is very big, including many of the top teen dancers from all over the world, and we only make exceptions to those who we know will bring us something special to our table."

"Uhmm… I'm not sure, if I can.."

"HE'LL TAKE IT!", screamed all the other members of the group, causing me to jump a little.

Inuyasha was a dancer? Boy, I wonder how good he really was.

I turned to see him being pushed through the doors of the school, by the old man.

"DON'T FUCK THIS SHIT UP INUYASHA! DO THE CHOREOGRAPHY WE PRACTISED!", yelled the pony tailed guy.

"Oh piss off! YO, WATCH IT OLD MAN!", said Inuyasha, as he was seen struggling to escape from , who was surprisingly very strong as well.

After he left through the doors, I turned my head towards Miroku.

"Uhh… aren't we going to go… watch it?", I asked, shrinking a little, as all eyes turned towards me.

"There is no need to. He'll make it.", said Miroku.

Wow… so I guess he really is that good.

"Can we go watch him anyways?", I asked.

"Nope! He'd probably kick us out! He doesn't have a fancy of performing in front of… strangers?", he said.

"Yea… how did you two meet up anyways? And my name is Kohaku, by the way. This is my sister Sango, and this is Kouga!", he said, pointing at the other two.

So Kouga and Sango was there names, huh?

"Uhm, please to meet you… Kagome.", said Sango, slightly bowing.

I raised an eyebrow. Her voice sounded familiar, and then *click*, I remembered.

"You were the one on the phone earlier, weren't you?" I asked her.

"Listen.. I thought you were… you know.. A girl that Miroku was talking to, and so I kinda got a little mad. If I knew it was you I wouldn't of-"

"Please. Don't even sweat it. I probably would of done the same thing. Hey, a girl's gotta keep her man on lockdown, right?", I said

Her face slowly turned red and I could hear Miroku shifting beside me.

"You said it!", said Kouga, who stared at me, with his lips twisted into a smirk. His eyes, they were such a pretty shade of blue! Mine were probably a little lighter though.

"So, beautiful, you're the little lady that Miroku was talking non stop about, eh?.", he asked.

"Heh Heh, non…stop?", I said, staring at Miroku, my eyebrow raised.

"Hey… I was excited! I didn't have to spend time alone with my roommate anymore.", said Miroku.

"Uhh… roommate? Mom didn't tell me that that came with the contract!",I said, with my hands on my hips.

He smirked.

"Well I didn't sign this so called contract to except you in my house, meaning rules are free to change!", he said, while pinching my cheeks.

"Uhh, hello? I sort of asked a question, here!", said Kohaku.

I turned to him.

"Oh.. Yea… sorry about that. I went into this café because I missed my bus, and I saw Inuyasha talking to an old Lady. Well, let's just say Inuyasha surely doesn't know how to greet a person with respect, but after we had a little talk, we came up with the conclusion that we knew the same Miroku, and so we ended up here! And can you believe that jerk, I hope I never have to see him ever again. I don't think I could handle all his scowls and bad talk for another day!", I said.

"You never wanna see him ever…again?", said Sango, who was suddenly giving Miroku a glare.

I watched as Miroku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, and patted his stomach.

"Whose hungry?" he said frantically.

"You payin'?", asked Kohaku.

"Sure?", he answered.

"Well then I'm starving! Let's Go!"Everyone started to walk off in one direction.

"Shouldn't we maybe wait for Inuyasha? He hasn't come back out yet!", I yelled after them.

"He'll be fine! Hurry it up!", said Kouga, as they all got into a nice looking shiny silver truck.

"Whatever you say!", I yelled, running after them.

Why was Miroku so frantic when he asked us if we were hungry!

_What are you hiding from me?_

* * *

><p><strong>MIROKU'S POV<strong>

Kagome had surely grown since the last time I'd seen her, that's for sure.

Her curves weren't as defined as Sango, but they were surely there.

She was definitely a beauty, and I was happy to be reunited with her again. I was a little reluctant when her mother first called my home, desperate for her daughter to be able to stay with me. I mean, I can't help it; I'm a damn womanizer, and surely having a female cousin stay with me in my home for a while wouldn't rally fit in my whole ideal. But, she's family and she's here now, so I guess all I really have to do now is just put up with it, and take care of her to the best of my ability.

It was now around 11:00pm and we had just gotten home from a restaurant. Sango, Kouga, and Kohaku didn't feel like going home yet, and so we were all gathered around the television, watching the discovery channel.

"So that's how Hippos have sex… who woulda thought?", said Kouga, who had the bowl of popcorn we were all supposed to share deep within his lap.

"No one with a right mind, is who, Kouga.", I said, while lying down and resting my head on Sango's lap.

"Your head weighs a ton!", she said, while automatically brushing the stray hairs out of my face. I stared up into her deep chocolate eyes, and let out a little chuckle when a blush appeared on her cheeks, before she quickly looked away.

Oh, my dear sweet Sango.

Actually, I was surprised she was still here. I mean, I've dealt with a lot of women before, knowing that she had a sort of affection for me, but after a few head beatings, she would still come back for me.

I knew.

I knew that she knew that I had a sort of affection for her too.

"Well then, I think I'm going to go and get settled. I hope you'll all be here when I come back! Matter of fact, you guys might as well stay. I don't know where you guys live, but its late out.", said Kagome, while getting up with her bag and making her way towards a room.

Suddenly, realization crept into my mind.

Uh, Damnit! He's always quiet in there! I forgot to tell him she'd be taking his room, and that he'd have to go live with his parents till the duration of her stay.

I quickly jumped up from the seat, which in turn startled Sango. She quickly got up as well.

"Miroku! What'd you do that for? What's the matter?", said Sango, while frantically looking around.

"I don't hear nuthin' out of the ordinary. Tha' fucks wrong with you, bro?", said Kouga, who was now leaning up against the sofa.

I quickly ran to where Kagome was and stopped dead in my tracks, while she reached to open a room door.

His room door.

"Uh… Kagome? I sorta forgot to tell you.. That, uhh…-"

"Tell me, what?", she said, while putting her hand on the doorknob.

I stood still, as the door all of a sudden swung open, revealing an amused looking Inuyasha, with nothing on but a pair of baggy sweatpants, and wet hair sticking onto his skin.

I watched as Kagome stared up at him.

"Err… how are ya?", he asked, his smirk slowly fading when he realized the look on her face.

"I-Inuyasha! What are you.. Wait… you were the…", she turned to me while pointing at him. "It was INUYASHA that you were talking about? He was the roommate who was living with you? YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT _THIS_ JERK?", she said, while taking slow and menacing steps towards me.

I backed up, and bumped into a wall, my hands all of a sudden sweaty.

"Uh… surprise?", I said sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

CHAPTER THREE PREVIEW (no title as of yet)

**INUYASHA'S POV**

"Damn! She sure got you good.", I said, while leaning in closer, trying to get a better look at the bump that was growing at a fast rate on the top of Miroku's head.

"I didn't realize that a body so sweet and young could set off such power and anguish. Oh how it pains me!", said Miroku, who winced as Sango put a cold vegetable pack on his head.

"He deserved it! He didn't have the nerve to tell me that you were living with him. Ew!", said Kagome, who was leaned up on the side of the couch beside Kohaku.

I turned to get a better look at her.

"Put it a sock in it, bitch. You're lucky I agreed to have you stay here!", I said, while glaring at her.

"Oh just _shutup_! Why couldn't you just stay at your dance audition over night, huh?", she asked me.

Kouga suddenly appeared from inside of the kitchen, sporting a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"What the fuck happened with that audition, anyways!" said Kouga.

I looked up at everyone, and mentally groaned, as the room all of a sudden turned quiet.

"I… made it!", I said, knowing I failed miserably to sound overjoyed.

"But…what?", Kagome asked, leaning in a little closer to stare deeper into my eyes.

I quickly closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"We kinda, sorta needa find one more person in three days or less to be in our group because to go into the program you need at least 6 people and the plane flight leaves next week?", I said, while quickly opening an eye to take a peak at there faces.

"_WHAT_?" everyone chorused at the same time.


	4. Your New Teacher

**Hello . DON'T HATE ME FOR UPDATING SO LATE. I got my first job, and me being the greedy money person i was i took the long hours, and then on the days i didnt have work i had to volunteer at a all girls summer camp... and no i'm not finished with either. So that's my reason. Thanks you Warm-Amber92, inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko(I love that name for some reason) and Mars Butterfly for the reviews. I will definately look into getting a beta for my next chapter. Having said that, sorry for the mistakes. Oh, and Jewely7, i'm glad you like my story but are you really that annoyed i used the word 'fuckery?' I mean, I think I only used it once. OH WELL . I'll remember that for next time. **

**CHAPTER 3: YOUR NEW TEACHER**

* * *

><p><strong>INUYASHA'S POV<strong>

"Damn! She sure got _you_ good.", I said, while leaning in closer, trying to get a better look at the bump that was growing at a fast rate on the top of Miroku's head.

"I didn't realize that a body so sweet and young could set off such power and anguish. Oh how it pains me!", said Miroku, who winced as Sango put a cold vegetable pack on his head.

"He deserved it! He didn't have the nerve to tell me that you were living with him. Ew!", said Kagome, who was leaned up on the side of the couch beside Kohaku.

I turned to get a better look at her.

"Put it a sock in it, bitch. You're lucky I agreed to have you stay here!", I said, while glaring at her.

"Oh just _shutup_! Why couldn't you just stay at your dance audition over night, huh?", she asked me.

Kouga suddenly appeared from inside of the kitchen, sporting a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"What the fuck happened with that audition, anyways!" said Kouga.

I looked up at everyone, and mentally groaned, as the room all of a sudden turned quiet.

"I… made it!", I said, knowing I failed miserably to sound overjoyed.

"But…what?", Kagome asked, leaning in a little closer to stare deeper into my eyes.

I quickly closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"We kinda, sorta needa find one more person in three days or less to be in our group because to go into the program you need at least 6 people and the plane flight leaves next week?", I said, while quickly opening an eye to take a peak at there faces.

"_WHAT_?" everyone chorused at the same time.

"Heh heh. It's… a pretty fucked up story, actually-", I started to say.

"It's pretty damn fucking clear to me! Why the fuck didn't they tell us this when we were auditioning? Dumb fucks! Where out!". exclaimed Kouga, plopping himself on the ground next to Miroku.

"No, we are not out. We.. Just need to find someone to fill in the empty space, and that won't be too hard." said Sango.

"Yea, eh? And where exactly did we plan on finding this _someone_?", asked Kouga, while glaring daggers at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, please. We'll find someone, just give it some time.", I said, whiles stretching my hands behind my back.

"Did you not just say that the flight leaves next week? What if we don't find anyone before that? Where _doomed_!". said Kohaku.

The room was filled with silence, as everybody was probably thinking of what to do. _Damn!_

Kohaku was fucking right.

We were already a pretty nice group by ourselves. How the fuck were we supposed to find someone as good on such little notice?

The silence was shortened, when the clearing of a female throat was heard.

"Um, I used to dance ballet?", said a little voice in front of me.

I looked up to see Kagome blushing as her eyes darted at every face in the room.

I rested my head on my hands.

"Next.". I said to her.

I did a little smirk of satisfaction, as she crossed her arms and looked the other way, clearly annoyed with my antics.

"Ah! That's right!", said Miroku, who was now leaning up and sitting cross legged beside Sango. " I remember my mom taking us to your recitals! Yea, you're in. She's in guys!", he said.

"Damn right she is. Who made _you_ boss?", I asked.

"Well, she's actually pretty good Inuyasha, trust me! I would know!", he said, while taking the ice pack off his head and resting it in between his crotch.

"Ouch! Forgot she got you there too!", said Kouga, while hysterically laughing.

Everyone else rolled there eyes.

"Hell no. After the way she reacted when she realized I was Miroku's roommate? You actually expect me to dance with _her_? We are going to start auditioning people, tomorrow.", I said, as I got up to stretch. I quickly glared at everyone before they could say anything. "And that is _final!_"

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're being unreasonable. That's not fair. If Miroku says that she can dance then-"

"AUDITIONS! SCHOOL GYM! TOMMOROW! Kagome? That means your ass is trying out as well.", I said, interrupting Sango.

Kagome looked at me, her expression annoyed.

"Hmph. Well maybe I don't want to join the dance group anymore", she said.

"Who gives. I wouldn't of chosen you anyways.", I said, while pulling out my phone.

"I'm gonna go call up some people, and tell them to spread the word.", I said, while staring at the screen, waiting for it to turn on.

"What if no one wants to be a part of the group?", asked Kohaku.

"Then this sweet little thing automatically gets put in!" said Kouga, while sending a rather nauseating look towards Kagome.

'_Oh fucking please_.'

"I'm going to my room. The rest of you can let the door hit you on the way out.", I said, while walking towards the room door.

"Umm, _excuse_ me! That is my room and don't you even _think_ about stepping in it!", said Kagome, as she suddenly pushed past me and stood in front of the door, a hard expression on her face.

I stared at her, my face shocked.

'_Is this bitch… standing in front of… who the hell does she think she is? Why I oughtta-'_

"Inuyasha! I have a few things that I had forgotten to tell you!", said Miroku, who was now standing in front of Kagome.

I glared at him.

"Oh… is that so? Does it involve certain living arrangements that I should have been aware of prior to the time of when one told me of a certain visitor staying in our shared apartment?", I said, taking a step forward towards him.

He visibly gulped.

"Uhm… do you want the truth now or…"

I growled, and he let out a nervous little chuckle.

"Aw Shit, _two_ beatings in one night? I swear this couldn't get any fucking better. Kohaku, go pop some more popcorn! Hurry it up!", I heard Kouga yell from inside of the living room.

"Aw cmon man! You ate two bowls already, you oversized boar! Get it yourself!" said Kohaku, who suddenly appeared with a video camera.

I raised my eyebrow at him, and he smiled back.

"Pretty sexy, eh? I plan on taking and recording memorable moments with this little beauty. My mom got it for me. Well, for me and Sango, but she isn't that talented, so mine it is!", he said.

"Hey! I heard that!", yelled Sango.

"Could we get back on topic here please?", said Kagome, who peeked her way around Mirokus' stomach.

I did a little fake smile at her.

"Oh! That's right. We were discussing your living arrangements elsewhere?", I said.

"Inuyasha, just shutup and hear me out. Kagome shall be staying in your room until her mother returns. Until that time, you will stay with your rightful family in their home. Stop being stubborn and start packing your shit!", he said, while coming up into my face.

I widened my eyes.

_Who the hell did he think he was?_

I took one more step in front of him, so that we were practically nose to nose.

"How dare you come into _my_ apartment, and kick me out to let in some _stranger_!", I said, while pointing at Kagome.

"I am not a _stranger_! I am a FAMILY MEMBER!" she yelled, while stepping out from behind Miroku, and crossing her arms.

"Keh! Not to me bitch!", I said.

Miroku grabbed both of my shoulders and lightly started to shake me.

"This is _our_ apartment man. It wont even be for long!", he told me, his facial expression frantic.

I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Our apartment? YOU'VE NEVER PAID A SINGLE BILL SINCE WE FIRST MOVED IN HERE!", I exclaimed, while slapping his hands off of my shoulder.

I watched him sweat drop, before his face turned passive.

"How dare you accuse me like that Inuyasha. I paid that… remember the one that came around that time where…. THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT! Sango, my dearest, do you not agree with me, my love? He's fucking crazy not letting her stay here!", exclaimed Miroku.

"Actually', said Kohaku, 'She should have been open to the possibilities that she might of not been able to stay with Miroku. If it were me, I would've-"

"No one asked you, jerk!", said Sango, who slapped him in the back of his head. She turned her head towards me, and quickly walked towards me, until her face was mere inches from mine.

"Look at me. Good, now listen. Kagome has no where else to go. You're being a _stubborn little bitch_. If I were Miroku, I would of fucked up your pretty little face the moment you told me my cousin couldn't stay here. Where the fuck did you expect her to go? Pack your shit, and stay with your fucking family for a little while. You already have a bed room and everything there, and it's much more glam then here. It's either she stays, or you're out of the group.", she said, not once taking in the time to breathe.

I glared at her.

_This bitch._

I opened my mouth to say something, but immediately thought better of it.

_They'd kick me out of the group, if I didn't let this bitch stay in my own apartment?_

I growled, and then slowly made my way to Kagome. Her expression seemed shocked, as she stared up at me.

"Audition, tomorrow.", I said, before brushing past everyone, and into the living room to grab my car keys.

_Fuck this shit._

"WHAT! IS THAT ALL SHE GETS? WAS HE NOT ABOUT TO TEAR MY HEAD OFF A FEW SECONDS AGO!", I heard Miroku yell.

"Maybe it's because he knows that Sango helps pay her parent's house bill, ya cheap bastard!", yelled Kouga.

"You know how hard times are right now. My life is not going down the path that I-"

"SHUTUP!", everyone shouted at the same time, including me from the doorway.

"MAKE SURE ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE AT THAT GYM TOMMOROW!", I said, before opening the door, and slamming it behind me.

Hmph! I know tons of people who would die to join our group.

The dancers tomorrow will be so good, they won't even _think_ about little Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>KOUGA'S POV<strong>

"Oh dear Buddha. Please, kill me now." said Miroku, who was sitting on the floor beside the stereo.

The girl who had just auditioned had the body of a _Goddess_. She was tall, had a beautiful body structure, brown wavy hair curled up down her back… it was one hell of a sight. Of course we had expected her to be able to dance as angelic as the beauty she was, even Inuyasha was convinced, based on the evil little smirk that kept making it's way over to Kagome, who was sitting beside him, with a big of chips in her hand.

When the music was turned on, everyone eyes widened.

She absolutely sucked! Everything was sloppy and uncoordinated.

Was she dancing hip hop or doing a psychotic monkey's attempt at contemporary?

"FUCKING NEXT! Tha' fucks' wrong with you?", yelled Inuyasha, while slowly dragging his hand down his face.

The girl stopped dancing, and pouted.

"You don't like it?", she asked, looking at all of our faces as if she was about to cry.

Everyone's faces were blank, not wanting to further their headaches with the sound of loud wails.

I cleared my throat.

"If it makes you feel any better, you should completely throw away your dream of dancing, and convert all of your energy into modeling!", I said, while motioning my head over to Miroku to stop the music.

"Kouga!", Sango hissed from behind me.

"No sis, he's right on this one. That dance made my stomach turn. Don't worry, I recorded it so that everyone can watch that dissapointment for laughs on a rainy day", said Kohaku, while dramatically rubbing his stomach.

"HEY! I heard that!", shouted the girl, before she quickly turned around and sped out of the gym.

"I've never met a group of boys so damn rude in my whole entire life. It must be hell hanging out with you guys on a regular basis.", said Kagome, while popping another chip in her mouth.

"Tell me about it.", said Kohaku, while slamming his head down on the table.

I smirked.

Kagome was actually pretty cute.

When Miroku showed the odd pics of her, I wasn't really interested. He said she was our age, but she looked a lot younger. She obviously changed a lot from the times when those pictures were taken. My eyes traveled down her body.

She wore baggy grey sweatpants topped with a fitted white t-shirt with a hello kitty outline on the front. She wore no make-up and her hair was tied up into a tight bun at the top of her head.

So innocent, but so sexy at the same time. I looked into her blue eyes, and slightly tilted my head.

_Oh yea. She was definitely a taker_.

I had to get to her, and the only way for me to do that was to get her closer to me… which meant….

"HIGURASHI! You're up!", I yelled at her.

I watched as the hand she was about to use to put another chip in her mouth instantly froze as she stared up to look at me.

"Up? Up for what?", she asked me.

"Go for it, cuz. It's not like… WE FOUND ANYONE WHO COULD DANCE!", shouted Miroku, while pointedly staring at Inuyasha.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hmph. At least they were good looking.", he said

Kagome continued to stare at me.

"Uhh.. I'll admit, I haven't danced ballet in a while. I probably wont even be able to-"

"Save your story, bro. Either you audition now or get the fuck out. Your choice sweetness.", interrupted Inuyasha.

I narrowed my eyes at him, before standing up and walking towards Kagome. She gasped, as I took her by the arms, and dragged her to the middle of the gym. I put my hands on both of her shoulders, and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"No matter what… I know you'll do fine.", I said, before poking her nose and backing up to the rest of the group. She stood there, and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Err… music?", she asked, motioning towards Miroku.

I eagerly took the seat beside Inuyasha, and breathed in the scent of Kagome that still lingered.

Damn, she smells great.

"Aw man. Why'd you have to come and sit beside me for, piece a shit wolf. I hate you!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Grow up. You're always fucking crying about one thing or the other, fuck off.", I said back.

"Does Inuyasha wish Kagome was sitting beside him, instead?", said Kohaku, while raising an eyebrow.

I watched as Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "Get fucking real.", he said.

I sighed. Good. I don't want any interferences getting in the way if I planned on claiming her as my girl.

"Hmmm… ballet music? How about…. This?", asked Miroku, as he pressed a button on the stereo.

The whole gym was soon filled with Best Thing I Never Had by Beyonce.

Everyone stared at Miroku.

"Really? You listen to Beyonce?", asked Sango.

"It's the only slow song I have on this CD. And what's wrong with her?", asked Miroku.

"This song's too fucking slow, what the fuck is she even saying?", asked Inuyasha, while lowering his ears on the top of his head.

"Hello! She's about to start here!", shouted Kohaku.

Everyone suddenly focused their attention on Kagome, who had her eyes closed, with her arms beautifull swaying beside her.

"The fuck is she-"

"SHH", everyone said, interrupting Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>INUYASHA'S POV<strong>

She was going to be good. I could tell. I didn't know what it was about her, but I knew everyone would like her.

_It fucking pissed me off._

I don't fucking want her in the damn group!

I listened as the foreign words of the song drifted to my ears, and watched as she begun her dance.

_There was a timeI thought, that you did everything rightNo lies, no wrongBoy I, must've been outta my mindSo when I think of the time that I almost loved youYou showed your ass and I saw the real you_Her curves. Her flexibility. Her movements. They were all…perfect.

The way she flowed to the melody of the song.

Her ankle socked feet glided across the smooth gymnasium floor and the long stry hair falling out of her bun followed her every move, sometimes hugging her face while she turned.

_Thank God you blew itThank God I dodged the bulletI'm so over youSo baby good lookin' out_

I quickly jerked my head towards the other members, and slightly growled as they all seemed to be under some sort of spell. Even Miroku, who had supposedly seen her dancing countless times, stared at her as if it was the performance of his life. I sighed and rested my head on my hands, paying attention to her.

She was too fucking good.

_I wanted you badI'm so through with itCuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never hadYou turned out to be the best thing I never hadAnd I'm gon' always be the best thing you never hadI bet it sucks to be you right now_

We were all entranced, when the song suddenly skipped and stopped. We jumped and looked at the radio, then to Miroku who was sheepishly grinning.

"Looks like I only recorded up to there. Uh… oops?", he said, while rubbing his head.

I watched as Kohaku got up and slapped Miroku in the back of his head.

"You always have to ruin something, don't you?", he asked, while walking over to Kagome, and patting her on the back.

"I won't lie, you are _definitely_ in. What you just pulled off there was nothing short of amazing!", he said.

"It was even more than that! It was really beautiful Kagome, I never realized you were so good!", exclaimed Sango, while clapping wildly.

I heard a smirk from beside me and turned towards Kouga just in time to see him wink at Kagome, who in turn bowed her head before the rest of her blush was evident.

I rolled my eyes as I got up, and slowly made my way to the radio. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, as I bent down and switched CD's. I did a smile of satisfaction as the music suddenly went from Beyonce to a more upbeat hiphop sound.

I watched as all of the eyes expectantly turned back to Kagome, who was waiting for her to do the obvious.

I smiled at her.

"Continue.", I said to her.

"What?", she said, her face going redder.

"Just show us some of your moves. Ya know, more of that urban style. don't worry, we'll work around it.", said Kohaku, while quickly backing up from her.

Kagome twiddled with her fingers at her chest and quickly darted her eyes towards all of us.

"Urban…?", she asked once again.

"Yea, like the way we dance, since we are _hip hop _dancers.", I said, running my hands throughout my hair.

"I… I can't dance hiphop. I mean, I tried… but.. That obviously didn't go too well.", she said, while letting out the same sheepish grin as Miroku. I let out a breath at that. The similarities that Kagome and Miroku shared were darn right sickening. They looked so much alike, and now Miroku's annoying face was plastered on to a girl's!

"Aww, c'mon, she can't be that bad! Let's give her a chance. Matter of fact, she'll need classes!", said Kouga, who walked over and put an arm around Kagome'e shoulder. I raised an eyebrow. Why the fuck was this dude so happy?

"RIGHT!", they all chorused at the same time, except myself and Kagome.

"Someone who can dance and would teach her to the best of their abilities!", he continued.

"RIGHT!", they yelled.

"SOMEONE WHO WOULD DEVOTE THEIR TIME FOR HER, SO THAT WE COULD DO OUR BEST IN NEW YORK!", he yelled again.

"RIGHT!", they answered back!"

"SOMEONE LIKE… ME!", he yelled.

"INUYASHA!", they all said, pointing towards me.

My ears perked up.

"Say what now?", I asked, lowering my ears at their scrutiniziong gazes.

"YEA! I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD….. Wait, what?", asked Kouga, who undid his arm around Kagome's shoulder. He turned to where the other sers standing.

"I volunteered to teach Kagome, I can do it!", he said.

It was as if they didn't even hear him.

Sango came strolling up to me, followed by Kohaku, then Miroku.

"YOU! Damn shithead! You always piss me off! You are going to fucking teach her all of the fucking basics before we have to leave!", shouted Sango.

Was about to tell her a few things when Kohaku interrupted.

"You were the ones who dragged us out to this gym, and all the people who would of killed to get into our group sucked ass! I could have been home doing… doing…. THINGS THAT DON'T INVOLVE THIS! I HATE YOU!", shouted Kohaku.

"I only agree with Sango because I value my life. Happy teaching Inuyasha!", said Miroku, while cautiously hiding beside Sango.

I growled.

"What the fuck is this shit? Kouga said he wanted to fucking teach it! What's the problem then? Let him do it!", I yelled at them.

"You always fucking complain when someone else

teaches the cheorograpghy that you make up. You're the best dancer here, so just go through with it!", said Kohaku, while starting to walk out the gymnasium door.

"Or else you are out of the group for good!", said Sango, while following her brother out.

"No NewYork for youuuuu!", taunted Miroku, who replaced his smug smile after he saw my expression.

"FINE! I DON'T WANNA BE IN THIS SHITTY ASS GROUP ANYWAYS!", I yelled after them, but they were already gone.

I closed my eyes and let in a deep breath, only to quickly cough it back out when reopening them to see Kouga standing directly in front of me. His eyes were narrowed.

"Back out, and let me teach her.", he said.

I glanced down and noticed his fists were tightly clenched to his sides.

"Oh hoh hoh! Someone wants to teach the new girl, hmmm? Good luck getting a fucking chance at that! I'll definitely be teaching little Kagome all the right dance moves. Only from the best, huh buddy?", I said, while resting my hand on his shoulder

He grabbed my arm and twisted it off of his shoulder, before also walking out the door.

"Whatever! As long as you keep on teaching her, me and Kagome will just be that much closer to one another. Good Luck, sweetness!" he said, giving me one last evil look before opening and letting the door swing behind him.

I stared at them, watching as they swung before completely stopping.

I twisted my head and slowly looked at Kagome, who also looked like she was trying to figure out what had just happened.

"YOU!", I yelled, while pointing at her.

She slightly jumped and stared at me, a look of shock on her face.

"Me?", she said, while pointing at herself.

I lowered my ears and walked over to her, towering her by at least 2 heads.

"Short bitch! You made everyone mad at me, and now I'm fucking stuck with you!", I said, while looking at her face.

Her face slowly changed from surprised to plain angry. Her lips pouted and her eyes narrowed making her bright blur eyes look mysterious… and sorta sexy.

"Don't get mad at me dog boy. You asked me to audition, I did, everyone liked it, and now I'm in the group!", she said, while smiling and putting her hands on her hips.

I raised my eyebrows and gave her a blank expression.

I swear I would of said something back if what she just said wasn't just plain simple and… true.

"So, when do our lessons start, dog boy?", she asked, with a grin on her face.

I scowled.

"That's to you, bitch!", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, and Mighty! How about that?", she asked.

I smiled.

"Mhmm.. Oh yea. I would definitely prefer that. Anyways, lessons will start tomorrow at 5:00 pm sharp.", I said, enjoying the way her face slowly deflated.

"FIVE? I can hardly wake up at 12:00 for god's sake!", she said, her face going red.

"Tough luck, bitch. You should of that about that _before_ you agreed to be apart of this group. Besides, you're a newbie, and unfortunately, you'll be under my supervision for the next week. Oh, and I have a few rules I think you should follo- HEY!", I yelled after her, as she started to walk towards the gym door.

"You are not my mother! We don't have rules, and I'm pretty sure that your rules would be senseless anyways! We'll finish this story, tomorrow!", she said, while letting the door close behind her.

Hmph. She was certainly a feisty one. Heh! And that was what made it all the better.

_Kagome, you should of regretted agreeing to make me your teacher, because I'll be using the best of my abilities to make sure that this week will be your living hell._

**DONE.**

**(no chapter 4 preview, sorry!)**

**More reviews and maybe some ideas if you want will definately make me a happy girl!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Welcome Home !

**AWW YEAAAA . This chapter update came out sooner than expected . =D**

**THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING:**

**alz-angel: Read to find out ! :)**

**Warm-Amber92: Lmaoo , yea Kohaku's pretty funny, eh ? And thanks for those ideas , i'll be using them !**

**inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko: Yep , you took the words right outta my mouth ;)**

**LovesDepp: THANK YOU FOR LIKING THE CHARACTER INTERACTION... i like it too !**

**LiliesOnPluto: hmmm , that's an interesting name you got goin' there ... cool ! Read to find out what happens next.**

**THANKS AGAIN ! **

**(thank you to the alert subscription people as well)**

**_Ch 4 : Welcome Home!_**

* * *

><p><strong>INUYASHA'S POV<strong>

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned at the annoying sound of the alarm clock.

_The fuck? How many hours of sleep did I just have?_

Slowly dragging my hand down my lightly sweaty face, I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes to examine the time.

4:05

I let out an audible sigh, and rolled back over onto my back. Why the hell did I even _think _to make the practise at 5:00 in the morning.

Hell, I can barely keep my fucking eyes open right now!

Staring blankly at the ceiling, I let out a wide mouthed yawn. Why'd they have to fucking pick her? Out of all the damn decent looking women, all of their hearts just had to settle on _her_.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

Jeeze, who the hell am I kidding? She was fucking better then what everyone expected… then what I expected. They were so damn quick to decide though, that they hardly even though about the fact that _SHE COULDN'T FUCKING DANCE HIPHOP!_

Christ, did they forget what kind of damn dance group they were in? We were the fucking best of the best! And to put the fucking cherry on the top of the cupcake, they just _had _to make me teach her the basics, and only in one damn week too!

The nerve of them all! If it took almost a year to teach those assholes how to perfect all the right moves, then how in the fucking hell did they expect me to teach her in such little time?

I let out another growl and sat up in my bed, completely frustrated.

If this bitch thought that I was joking about this intense training then she definitely wouldn't be prepared for what I had in store for her.

Cracking my knuckles and letting out a satisfied sigh, I quickly got up to take a shower and get ready.

_I'm sure she wouldn't mind it if I stopped by a little earlier.._

Yep, this day would definitely be an interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>SESHOUMARU'S POV<strong>

Lightly closing my room door behind me, I leaned on it and let out the breath that I was holding in for quite a while.

_Out of all the events that could of taken place…_

I stopped the thought and let out a low growl. This should _not _of been happening right now. Damn it! I needed to talk to father. Walking down the hallway, I came to stand in front of my parent's room. Without so much of a warning, I opened their room door. Not needing to have to wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I found them wrapped around each other in the large round bed. Kentamaru was in deep sleep inside of his crib.

"Father.", I said, not even bothering to whisper.

"Mhmm..", he responded, shifting a little, before he lazily opened up one amber eye.

"You will awake to speak with me inside of the kitchen, as of now.", I said.

He groaned, before closing back his eye.

"If this shit has to do with Inuyasha having another hussy in his bed, I will not leave my wife in order to-"

"Father..", I interrupted him, my voice filled with more anxiety then authority.

He must of sensed my agitation, and he opened both of his eyes, while leaning up. Staring into my eyes for a moment, he groaned while getting up off of his bed, and making his way towards the bathroom.

"Meet me in the kitchen, I'll be short.", he whispered.

I nodded, and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

_Why me. Why now. I am not ready…_

I was in such deep thought making my way towards the kitchen that I had failed to notice Inuyasha hovering over the stove.

I raised an eyebrow. He couldn't cook even if the world depended on him.

I watched as he looked at me innocently.

"Hungry?", he said, before bringing the pot under my nose.

It took less then a second before I shoved the pot away and resisted the urge to gagg.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I took a seat at the island, and cautiously asked him, "What is it that you are making so vile smelling at his hour of the morning?".

Sometimes his thought process baffled me, and I suddenly had an urge to yank out the two annoying little dog ears on either side of his head.

"I am preparing _Inuyasha's drink of death_", he said proudly, before returning over the stove.

"The name is corny, and your concoction smells as wretched as your breath. Throw it _out _and get some _sense!_", I said to him.

He stopped mixing the contents of the pot, before slowly looking up at me, a growl escaping from his lips.

"Why the fuck are you even down here? Go back up to fucking bed!", he said, before pouring the contents into a bottle.

"_No, Inuyasha_! Have you finally gone completely senseless? What the hell are you doing?", I asked, tilting my head at the large unknown chunks that could be seen through the transparent bottle.

"For your information, I'm training someone, and I decided on giving her the honor of trying out my special energy drink.", he answered back.

"Mhmm.. and this person is a she? Did she refuse to fondle your sensitive area, pup?", I said, my expression showing no emotion.

"W-What in the hell did you-"

"Do not even think about arguing right now, you two. Your mother and your brother are not the finest two to deal with so early in the morning. I hate having to- what is that _smell_?" asked father, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha is planning to fatally poison a female because she refused to pleasure his shrunken manly parts.", I said.

"_Shrunken_? Fucking piece a…Damn it! I'm late thanks to you!", said Inuyasha, while quickly grabbing the container and dashing past father towards the front door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going so early?", yelled father, after him.

"TEACHING A BITCH A LESSON!", we heard him yell, before the door slammed shut.

I watched as my father chuckled before turning back to me.

_Now was the time to address my matter._

"So, what was it that you needed to-"

"Rin is pregnant.", I hastily interrupted him.

"What?", gasped a female voice from outside of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>INUYASHA'S POV<strong>

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

It was the second fucking time that I had to bang on Miroku's door, and he _still_ hadn't opened up yet.

I quickly glanced at my watch.

Damn, It's 4:42.

My bros furrowed as I powerfully knocked on the door once more, this time with more strength. I stopped when I heard shuffling from the inside.

"NO ONE IS FUCKING HOME!", yelled the cracked morning voice of Miroku.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, way to fucking convince someone, dumbass.", I said.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Miroku with nothing but a towel covering his most private of regions. I averted my eyes, and let out a huff.

"I thought you were past that damned stage of sleeping naked, _pervert_.", I said, before pushing past him.

He quickly locked the door before turning back to me.

"Three things. First, are you in way or form running away from your father, the police, or a prostitute?", he said, a serious look on his face.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

He got the hint.

"Right, second. Am I attractive to you? I was walking back from the store and a male was checking me out. I could _not _have that happening, not like there is anything wrong with same gender boogy downs, but for a time now my airplane has only risen to the female anatomy. So, what do you think?", he asked me.

I quietly stared at him.

"Repeat?", I asked him.

He tightened his towel and walked past me.

"Never mind. Finally, why the hell are you here so early in the damn morning. Is it even 6:00 yet?", he asked.

"I'm fucking here for Kagome. It's time for the training session that you guys _forced _me into doing.", I said, glaring daggers at my closed room door before walking towards it.

"Um.. I wouldn't really go in there if I were you. Sometimes she-"

"Fuck off.", I simply interrupted him.

"That was your call Inuyasha, _your call_!", said Miroku.

_What the fuck was this guy rambling about_?

I slowly opened the door, and quickly roamed my eyes over to my bed, where Kagome was asleep.

Making my way over to her, I leaned over the bed to get a look at her face.

This bitch wasn't even _trying _to get up soon.

Hmph. Looking all comfortable and peaceful in my damn bed. I studied her face.

At least she didn't look half as bad when she was asleep. Her lips were slightly parted, making soft sighs escape her lips every time she exhaled. Her skin softly shone, due to the ugly ass bumblebee nightlight that I had failed to notice.

Shit. What the fuck am I doing? I'm supposed to be kicking her out of my bed!

Leaning closer to her ear, I whispered a little, 'Yo!".

No response.

I said it again.

No response.

I'd probably done it about five more times, my voice getting higher and higher every time, but she wouldn't even budge.

I growled. Fine. If she wanted to stay tangled up in some fucked dream, I guess I'd have to wake her up the hard way. I rested one of my knees on the side of the bed, and yanked it off of her, ready to pounce…only to freeze moments later.

_Sweet Mother of…_

"She…she's naked?", I said to myself out loud, not being able to tear my gaze away from her surprisingly large breasts.

_Huh. Atleast she had something going for her._

"Wha-?", Kagome suddenly said, her hands absently reaching for the comforter, to which were still held tight in my hand. I held my breath as she slowly looked up at me.

Her eyes found the sheet in my hand, then she lifted her head to gaze down at her body, until they finally landed back on my face.

I continued staring down at her, my face turning red.

"Uhh.. Good morning?", I quietly said, still frozen in place. Her eyes went wide, before realization finally dawned on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>MIROKU'S POV<strong>

"I _warned _you.", I said, resting the cold ice pack on Inuyasha's cheek.

He snatched it away from my hand, and grumbled something before glaring back at me.

"You and your cousin need _immediate _mental guidance.", he said, turning his head back to Kagome, who was now sitting beside him, fully clothed.

"Inuyasha, for the upteenth time, I warned-"

"Fuck Yourself!", he interrupted me, 'When you told me not to go in the room you failed to mention that she slept naked too!", he yelled.

"Yea, eh? It must run in the family.", I bluntly said, while quickly rolling off the chair when one of Inuyasha's blows were headed towards my face.

"Miroku, you jerk! You were supposed to protect me! What if he went into my room to rape me!", yelled Kagome, leaning farther away from Inuyasha.

"Rape? You're fucked! I'd never touch you, you have the chest of 2 year old girl!", retorted Inuyasha.

"Oh yea? Then what the hell were you doing in my room anyways?", she asked.

"_Your _room? You better correct yourself. It's _mine! _The couch you are sitting on is _mine_! The air that you are now fucking breathing in my apartment is _MINE!", _he yelled back at her.

"Ohhh, now _that _was a comeback! You are so immature, stupid PERVERT!", she yelled at him.

"Flat chested goat.", he said back.

"I am not flat chested! Just who the hell do you-"

"BOTH OF YOU, _SHUTUP!", _I yelled at both of them. They tore their gazes away from one another, and slowly looked back at me .

"It fucking sucks having to hear you two argue! Damn! Go to your damn training shit and get the fuck outta my house!", I yelled, eyeing both of them down with anger.

"Oh please. Inuyasha obviously doesn't know how to tell time. Coming in here at whatever hours of the morning so that he can sneak into my room while I'm asleep and-"

"I'm done. You're out of the group.", Inuyasha said to her, while getting up and heading towards the front door.

"DONE?", she said, while getting up and falling him out the door as well, "WE CAN'T BE DONE IF WE DIDN'T EVEN START YET, DUMBASS!", she yelled.

"GO BACK IN THE APARTMENT AND STOP YELLING AT ME!", yelled Inuyasha.

"I'M NOT YELLING! I AM TRYING TO GET THROUGH YOUR THICK ASS HEAD!"

"SHUTUP! SHUTUP! SHUTUP! EXCUUSE ME! SOMEONE HELP! THERE'S A PROSTITUTE OUT HERE WHO WANTS TO GET SOME BUT DOESN'T TAKE REFUSAL WELL! CALL THE COPS!", I heard Inuyasha yell from down the hallway.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I GOT A JOB AS A PIZZA DELIVERER!", she yelled.

"ATTENTION! THE PROSTITUTE MAKES EXTRA MONEY BY DELIVERING PIZZAS TO PIMPS, BEWARE OF HER!"

"SHUTUP! YOU'RE A REAL ASSHOLE, YOU KN- DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THAT ELEVATOR DOOR ON ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALMOST LOCKED ME OUT! I HATE YOU!", Kagome yelled.

I kept on listening until their voices faded away in the elevator.

_Holy Shit!_

I let out a sigh and flopped back down on the couch, too lazy to walk back to my room.

I hope Inuyasha trains Kagome well, cuz' where depending on them big time.

Getting comfortable on the couch, I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

Damn. Those two were going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>KAGOME'S POV<strong>

"Ouch! Inuyasha, stop!", I yelled at him, in the middle of the large dance studio he drove us at.

"It's supposed to feel good!", he said back.

"Well, it doesn't. You're pushing it in way too deep!"

"Spread your fucking legs wider then! It's probably not fitting because your toes are all curled up and tense!"

"Inuyasha, just wait! Forcing it in isn't going to do anything! It hurts too much!". I yelled.

"Well then why in the fuck did you ask for it anyways?", he said.

"Well _foot soles _are made to support your feet while dancing!", I told him.

"I told you that they were too fucking small, but you insisted on shoving your fat feet in them.

"They aren't fat Inuyasha! Jeeze, I didn't wanna be here anyways.", I said.

"Then fucking go then! We don't need you!", he said, while laying down on the freshly waxed wooden floor, staring at the ceiling.

The room fell silent, for a while.

I inwardly sighed.

We'd been arguing for the past half n hour now, and about every little thing too. I also laid down flat on my back, and closed my eyes.

They needed to make it on that show. It would make all of their lives better! There only way of getting the proper training was to go to NewYork, and because they were short one, they were entirely depending on me! Of course I would want to help out my cousin and his friends. It's just that…. I obviously had my doubts.

For one I absolutely could not dance hiphop and for the second part, it looked like I wouldn't be learning it in time, based on the relationship I now had with my trainer.

Ughh. I have to do this.

I need to apologize to him!

Alright Kagome, I can do this. I'll just slowly open my eyes and-

"Eeep!", I screeched, resting my hand on my now racing heart. Inuyasha was about 30 cm away from me, staring intently into my face.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Inuyasha-"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? We… we need to fucking start getting along, or else the guys are gonna fucking kill me! And, I don't-

"No, Inuyasha. I should apologize. You wanted to help out your friends, and I was being selfish and only picking fights.", I said.

"Yea.. You're right", he told me.

I looked up to glare at him but he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Chill! I'm done.", he said.

He got up and stretched his arm out. I grabbed it, and he gently pulled me up.

"Let's start over, kay bitch?", he asked me, a little smirk on his lips.

I let out a sigh.

"You never stop, do you?", I asked.

"I could… but don't count on it.". he said.

"Yea, yea, whatever."

He scratched one of his ears, and then outstretched his hand.

"Alright! Well then, since we are starting over…Greetings! My name is Takahashi Inuyasha, and I will be your trainer for this week. Pleased to meet you!", he said, a broad smile suddenly appearing on his face.

I took his hand.

"Oh, well then to you too, fine sir. My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I will be your trainee! Shall we start?", I asked him.

He pulled out of my grip and walked over to the cd player, while shrugging out of his sweatshirt, revealing a white thin tank top that left nothing to the imagination.

"I thought you'd never ask.", he said, while fiddling with the tracks.

I stood behind him, and stared at his broad muscled shoulders. His long silver hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail at the top of his head, and his ears frequently twitched at every little sound.

I smiled.

Suddenly, working with him didn't seem too bad after all…

* * *

><p><strong>SANGO'S POV<strong>

"Pizza. Pizzaaaa. PIZZZZZAAAAAA! OMMM NOMNOMNOM-"

"Christ! Fuck off!", yelled Miroku, who was preparing soda for when Inuyasha and Kagome brought back pizza.

"I can't help it! I am soooooo hungry! I NEED FOOD!", yelled Kohaku, who was pacing back and forth in front of the door for about 45 minutes now.

"Will you guys stop focusing on food, and focus on our little situation, please?", I asked, walking out of Inuyasha's room with Kagome's suitcase.

"Boy, is Inuyasha going to be pissed.", said Kohaku, finally flopping down on the couch to flip through tv shows.

"You aren't helping, Kohaku! Shutup!", I yelled, taking a pillow and throwing it hard at his head.

"Hey now! It's not our fault that Mom and dad left for their vacation and forgot to leave a key.", he said.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to Miroku, who handed me a glass of sprite without having to look up.

"Thanks…", I said, bringing it up to my head, and almost downing it in one gulp, before Miroku forced the glass out of my hand.

He raised an eyebrow at me, before grabbing me by the waist and leaning in closer.

"You... Need to relax.", he whispered into my ear, before lightly licking my bottom lip.

"H-how do you expect me to do that? First we forced Inuyasha, and now Kagome out. They'll never forgive us.", I said, getting lost in his deep violet eyes.

"Relax..", he whispered again, this time capturing my lips in a deep kiss.

He pushed himself closer to me, and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I gasped, when his hand went lower, reaching underneath the skirt that I had to wear to caress my lower back. I let out a soft moan, and did my best to balance myself. Trying to grasp something on the counter, I ended up knocking my glass of sprite over it instead.

The shattering of the glass caused our eyes to snap back open, and separate from each other. I blushed, and we stared at each other for a while, both probably trying to figure out the last time that we had kissed.

"FAIL! YOU TWO SUCK!", said Kohaku, from back in the living room.

I stormed back to where my brother was sitting, and paused to see the video camera being pointed in my face.

"Now, before you go asking me', said Kohaku, with a large smile on his face, 'Yes, I did get that on tape, and no, I will not delete it. Oh! And I know you hate me, but the feeling is mutual, and I wish you didn't look like me either."

"I wouldn't want to look like you if I was a part of the family.", said a new voice from the doorway. All three of us looked up to see Inuyasha carrying three large boxes of pizza and Kagome carrying a plastic bag.

"FINALLY! FOOD!", yelled Kohaku, who grabbed the boxes out of his hand.

"God, I'm exhausted.", said Kagome, her body looking pale and weak, "Inuyasha worked me out hard today. I'm just going to go to my room, and relax the night away.", she said.

I watched as she was about to walk to the room, only to notice her suitcase innocently leaning on the door.

She turned to Miroku.

"Umm?", she said, her face lightly going red.

"Listen', started Miroku, 'something came up and-"

"Our parents left for a vacation and they didn't bother leaving us a key so where now moving in with Miroku, and you'll be bunking with Inuyasha… but just until we leave for stardom.", finished Kohaku, who had the video camera still rolling with one hand and a juicy slice of pizza in the other.

"Wait…what?", asked Kagome.

"Aww, Damn! You know, you could of called, and we would of gone straight to my house.", yelled Inuyasha, while turning around, and storming back down the hallway.

Kagome looked at me, and smiled, before taking her suitcase and walking out, only to stop moments later.

"Um… we'll survive?", she said. Or did she ask?

I didn't have time to think, before she followed him down the hallway.

All three of us silently stared at the open doorway.

"Well then… pizza anyone?", asked Miroku.

I walked over to the door, and closed it.

_Inuyasha! Please do not drive Kagome into insanity before we leave for NewYork!_

* * *

><p><strong>KAGOME'S POV<strong>

We were driving for 20 minutes now, and the whole ride to Inuyasha's house had been uncomfortably silent.

I looked up to stare at Inuyasha, and his face was still in the same scowl it had been when we first got in the car.

I cleared my throat.

"Listen-"

"Save it.", he said, turning into a gated fence.

"I don't want you mad at me, okay? If I had someplace else to go-"

"I said save it, damnit. You don't have anywhere else to go, and we need you. It's better like this anyways, there's a dance studio in our house.", he said.

I stared at him in shock, and he took notice.

"What the hell are you staring at?", he asked, his ears flattening against his head.

"What do you mean what the hell are you staring at? You just told me that there was a dance studio in your house! Are you rich?", I asked him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Are you really asking me that? I just said that there was a dance studio in our house!, he said back, this time putting a little smile on his face.

I happily sighed, and leaned back, closing my eyes.

"Don't even try to sleep on me, where here.", he said, while turning off the car and making a move to get out. I followed his actions, and got out, only to stand frozen in place.

"Holy Crap!", I said out loud, instantly covering my mouth with my hands immediately after.

The house was absolutely humongous!

I had to seize my gawking when a pair of strong hands grabbed my arm, and yanked me up the flight of stairs to the front entrance.

"Ow! Don't be so rough, my arms are still strained from today!", I yelled.

He let go of me when we reached the entrance, to dig into his pockets for the keys. He quickly glanced at me.

"Listen bitch, you're not supposed to get tired so easily. Those trainers in New York are going to be working us out like crazy, so you need to build up your stamina, quickly.", he said, while putting the keys in the keyhole and getting ready to turn it.

I quickly stopped him.

"Wait… what if your family doesn't like me? I won't be able to concentrate. How are they?", I asked, honestly serious with my question.

"My family?", he asked, "They're perfectly normal", he said, before opening the door and pushing me through.

The scene that greeted me sent me in shock.

A tall haired man, who had hair and eyes similar to Inuyasha was now in the process of sitting on top of an enraged brown headed girl, who was thrashing widly underneath him.

"Seize your movements, you're acting too young for your age.", said the older Inuyasha.

"I _am_ young, too young to be having a damn baby!", yelled the girl, while trying to give good blows to his head.

Inuyasha piped up beside me.

"I knew you'd get her knocked up sooner or later.", he said.

"Inuyasha, shutup!", said an annoyed voice, who I failed to notice sitting down on a staircase. He had the same features as Inuyasha and this other guy, only he seemed way older.

We watched as the girl finally stopped flailing around and quietly sobbed in older Inuyasha's shirt. Gently picking her up, he made no mind to the rest of us who were watching them, and simply walked back up the stairs.

The older man sitting on the steps slowly got up.

"I'm too damn old for this, shit.", said the deep voice, before trudging his way up the stairs as well.

I stood still, not being able to comprehend anything that had just happened. I turned my head towards Inuyasha.

"Perfectly normal?", I asked him.

He shrugged and motioned his head for me to follow him.

"Welcome home!", he said.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE !<strong>

**There'll be more Kouga and new characters soon , RELAAAAAAAAX .**

**REVIEW TIMES 123834839393489349843 .**

** !**


	6. She'd never get laid

Hey There ! I'm back with another chapter !

Thank you Comment People:

inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko: Lmaaaooo , yea... maybe you should keep reading ;)

lunarcat12: Yea you're tottally right! I added a few things in this chapter... read, read, read ! :)

Warm-Amber92: Yea, thanks for the help! I like the pairing too! I can't wait to write about their realtionship further on into the story.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:

_**CHAPTER 4: She'd never get laid.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru's Pov<strong>

I sighed and leaned my head against the end of the bed.

"Rin.", I called out, for about the fifth time. When I had carried her up to her room after her outburst, she had resigned to curling herself up in the bed, and keeping quiet.

The silence was starting to drive me insane.

"_Rin!_", I called out again, finally putting some annoyance into my voice. How long could she stay quiet and not talk to me? It would be quite a pleasure not giving her the necessities she needed like food and a bath unless she chose to speak to me again.

I let out another sigh.

Why was this happening to me?

My life… was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be… _normal_.

But… having a baby with your love is supposed to be normal, isn't it?

What the hell was wrong with me?

I turned my body on the floor to face her, and twisted my face in frustration when her body was still found in the same position.

Letting out a growl, I stood up, and got to my feet. Jumping on the bed, I took hold of her hands, and quickly spread them apart, her head snapping up in the process.

I stilled my movements.

"I hate seeing you cry, Rin.", I said.

She didn't say anything, but just continued to stare deeply into my eyes.

Her eyes, they were so round and beautiful…childlike.

Why did I choose her?

She was so different from me, exactly the opposite!

Hmph. Opposites attracted one another.

I continued to stare at her.

Letting go of her hands, I sat cross legged in front of her, and thought about the first day that we had encountered each other.

**FLASHBACK . **

It was a very cold day...too cold, actually. Fall had been in for only about a month now, but judging by the rapidly decreasing temperatures, the seasons wanted to just hurry up and skip right along to winter.

I especially did not want to be outside, but... I was forced too.

It was my one year anniversary with my wife… Kagura.

When I had first met the red eyed beauty, I had thought she was the perfect one for me. She was feisty, but warm hearted. Slim figured, but strong. Creative, but completely business focused.

_Exactly_ what I was looking for.

I had asked her out on a couple of dates, and in no time, we were married.

Just like that.

The first few months of the marriage were great. We spent lots of time together, and I increasingly grew fond of her.. But something was still missing.

At first, I was not aware of what that something was, I just knew that I had to find it. As the months passed, I had found out that she was quite fond of my money. She would take every little opportunity to buy herself new clothes, shoes, purses….

Kagura _loved _money.

Maybe even more than me.

Over time… we separated from each other. We still lived in the same house, shared the same bed, ate breakfast together… but it meant nothing, and we both knew it.

Family get together's were the worst.

I hated going to them, but Kagura insisted.

'Do it for your family, Seshoumaru.', she had once told me.

I remembered wincing. Hearing the way she had said my name, it was as if she didn't know me anymore, like we had just met, like I was invisible.

I was hurt.

Of course, she was as well, but it was as if, we couldn't leave one another.

We always had to be _close._

We were each other's life sources.

But then again…. Things change.

I had been walking around the slowly dissipating streets for about an hour now. What the hell would she want?

It's our anniversary, and I had completely forgotten everything about her. What did she like to do? Where was her favorite place to go?

I groaned, and continued walking, not bothering to look for a store anymore.

Until, I saw _her_.

She looked young. Her then shoulder lengthed hair was pulled into a tiny little bun at the top of her head. Her body was petite… like a child's… or… teenager? I could say that I walked past the young girl's shop, and continued to trudge my way through the harsh weather, but I didn't.

Something… drew me closer to her.

Walking into the store, I let out a heavy sigh, when the warm indoor temperature hit my face, full on. I quietly took in my surroundings… a flower shop.

Hmm… flowers…

Every girl liked those, right?

I walked around the small store, staring at each and everyone of them.

They all looked the same to me.

I growled… I was now back to step 1.

"Hello, Sir! Thank you for visiting the Saotome Flower Shop. My name is Rin, how may I help you?", said a tiny voice from behind me.

I turned around, to come face to face with the young girl. Well… Not really face to face. ..She could have been about 4 heads shorter than me.

Looking _down _at her, I shook my head in acknowledgement.

"I am looking for flowers.", I told her.

She continued to quietly stare at me, as if expecting me to continue.

I raised and eyebrow at her, and she blinked.

"Oh…kay. Uh, well you've definitely come to the right place. Now… what kind of flowers were you looking for?", she asked me, while walking around me to observe some flowers herself.

"Are there different kinds?", I asked her, being completely serious.

She quickly turned around, and gave me the once over, before rolling her eyes.

"You men are always so oblivious when looking at flowers. Do you know how many men have said exactly what you just said? I just don't get it. Here, come with me.", she said, while leading me to the front desk.

First thing I noticed about her: she spoke a lot.

Rin walked behind the counter, and disappeared underneath it, returning short moments later with a pen and pencil.

"I am the _master _of the 'finding the right flower for your lover' technique.

I blankly stared at her.

"That is a technique…", I said to her.

"Of course! Let me show you my magic. What's his name?", she asked me.

I dropped my hand to my sides and sweat dropped.

"_Her _name is Kagura.", I responded to her, a little angry and slightly embarrassed.

She wrote down the name, before staring up at me, and smiling.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable; I just don't want to be stereotypical. Not every guy has to be with a girl, you know. There is nothing wrong with same gender marriages, it's the love that counts!", she said.

I stood still in my position and continued to stare at her.

_Yes, she was definitely a talker._

"Alright! On to the second question, how is she like? Personality wise, her attitude… sort of like that?", she asked.

Her personality….her personality?

I furrowed my eyebrows in aggravation.

"I… am not sure.", I told her.

She rested her head on her hands, and stared up at me, her expression confused.

"You don't know? Is she bubbly? Is she loud? Is she not afraid to speak her mind? Is she super creative? Does she like f-".

"Flowers? No Rin, she is not like you.", I told her, rolling my eyes while raising up an eyebrow.

"Awww… you got me!", she giggled.

I let a tiny smile grace my lips.

Her laugh was contagious.

"Alright, fine! So she isn't like me, what the heck is she like, then?", she asked me.

I sighed, and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"She is not who I use to think she was. She's changed. I don't know what she is to me anymore. She's my wife..but..I…"

"You guys weren't meant for each other.", she said, while scrunching up the paper she was writing with and throwing it somewhere behind her.

"Excuse me?", I asked her.

"You and this Kagura lady were not meant to be, and that was the reason why you couldn't describe her.", she said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I glared at her.

"You don't know anything about my personal life, and so I suggest you not to make comments about it, little girl.", I said.

She looked up at me, and smirked.

I widened my eyes.

She just smirked at me. Out of all the days…

"Do you love Kagura?", she asked, crossing her arms.

I stayed silent.

The answer was obvious.

She sighed, and walked over to stand beside the window.

The weather had gotten considerably worse. The snow was now falling rapidly while the wind swept it around the city.

"Every soul has a soul mate, they just have to be aware of another. Once those two meet, they'll be inseparable, no matter what. I didn't mean to pry in your grown up relationship, seeing as though I'm still that _little girl_ in high school, but I believe she is not that soul mate.", she said, while turning around to glare at me.

"Referring to your flower, sir, I believe you should get some _dry dirt_, because your dying relationship plus your rude attitude doesn't deserve a flower.", she said, before bending down to pick up a large watering jug.

I smirked. She was quite humorous when she was mad.

"What are you smiling about? There's no flower here, for you. I guess you can just leave, now.", she said, while lifting the jug, and pouring it into a flowered vase.

"No.", I said.

"What?"

"_No."_, I said back.

"And just why not, jerk. Are you still looking for something?", she had said, without looking at me.

"I have been surrounded by family, and coworkers and friends for a considerably long time now, and I yet I have felt alone. I couldn't find what I was looking for, but I knew that I was looking for something. You have made it clear to me, Rin, that I was looking for a soul mate.", I said, while starting to walk towards her. She suddenly dropped the jug when she lifted her head to look at me. I watched as she visibly gulped and tensed, as I stood over her.

"When…when will you start looking for your soul mate?", she said, her eyes starting to water.

She already knew.

And so did I.

"I have already found her.", I said, leaning in closer towards her.

"Who is she?", she asked, her tears falling one by one slowly down her cheeks.

I leaned down, and answered her question with a kiss.

One filled with uncertainty, possibilities…hope.

_I had finally found what was missing. _

_My one and only._

_My Rin._

**END FLASHBACK**

I sighed.

It seemed as if that was so long ago.

It was fate, that day that I had met her. She changed me. She showed me things that I never would of considered or even thought of.

Of course, no one else would be allowed to see that new changed side of me. Why should I have to be the only one with noticeable change, if no one else would be willing to change anything about themselves, first?

No. Only my love, would be able to see me like this.

My other side.

The real me.

"What are you thinking about?", asked Rin.

I slightly jumped out of my day dream, and stared at her. Her tears were now dried to her face, and her expression looked confused.

"You were gone for so long, what were you thinking about?", she asked again.

I smiled down at her.

"Flower shop.", I said to her, while pulling her over towards me. I lifted her, and put both of her legs on either sides of my waist, so that she was now straddling me.

"The first time we met.", responded Rin.

We stared at each other for a while.

I cleared my throat.

"Rin. I…I'm sorry I did not tell you first about your… Baby, or babies….pregnancy. I did not know what had overcome me. Uh... I suppose-"

"I was scared too, Sess.", she told me.

I slightly narrowed my eyes. I did not say that I was _scared._

She rested her head against my chest.

"I was too selfish, and I yelled at you, not really considering the fact that it takes _two_ to make a baby. I'm so sorry. I… I…-"

I put my finder against her lips, silencing her.

"I love you more than life itself, Rin. You are not aware of how much you mean to me. I promise you that I will support you… us. We'll go through this together. Rin, I will be the best father… the best… husband…"

Rin's head quickly snapped up, hitting my chin in the process.

I closed my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…I…I…"

"Rin Saotome, will you marry me?", I asked.

She stared at me, her mouth lightly opened. More tears started to form in her eyes.

She obviously would accept… wouldn't she?

"Oh, Sess…"

Little hands gripped my back, before she starting wailing in my chest, while her head frantically nodded.

I rested my head on top of hers with a smug smile on my face.

_Success._

* * *

><p><strong>MIROKU'S POV<strong>

I awoke to the sound of my cell ringing loudly in my ear.

I groaned.

That definitely wasn't getting picked up today.

I happily sighed when it stopped ringing, and snuggled in closer to the naked body underneath me.

Oh! How magical last night was! I had forgotten how wonderful it was to participate in sexual activities with Sango. It took a lot convincing to get Sango to sleep with me, after we watched about 4 movies on the couch, the night before. After each one, it was as if we only got more awake!

To make matters worse, Sango was snuggled up to me the whole time, and she was wearin_g silk _pajamas, meaning I could feel EVERYTHING.

I couldn't think! I was getting hornier by the damn second!

Oh well, at the end of the night… everything worked out.

I _did_ undress her when she finally fell asleep and ignored the desperate cries of Kohaku to keep it down, but other than that I thought it all turned out well.

I jumped when the sound of my phone was heard again.

Sango shifted underneath me.

"Will you pick up your shit, please?", she said, before pushing my naked body off the bed.

I rubbed my pained bum, and answered the phone, trying to ignore her muffled laughter.

"WHAT?"_, _I answered.

"Don't speak to higher authority like that, short haired cross eyed bastard.", responded the voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Kouga, you better have a reason for calling me at this time of the morning. What fucking time is-"

"You sound mad.", he interrupted.

I grunted and got up, preparing to leave the room to yell at him, but not wanting to wake up Sango, who had already fallen asleep.

_Yes. It seems as though I had worn her out, well._

"Yo! I have decided to be the one to teach Kagome the basics.", he said.

"Oh... Have you?", I asked.

"Yep. I'll just have a little talk with the bastard. He didn't even want to teach her in the first place!", he said.

"He didn't. Well then, you go get'em tiger!", I said, while looking down and noticing that I was naked.

I thought of going inside to put on a pair of shorts, but thought better of it.

It was my house anyways.

"Well? Where are they?", he asked.

"Kagome moved in with him so that there practicing schedule was more convenient. There both probably having hot steamy sex on his dance studio floor right now.", I said, scratching my head.

"WHAT? WHEN THE HELL DID THEY-"

"I'm hungry. Time for me to _eat_!", I said.

_Click!_

_Ahh… that went well._

I suddenly froze when the room door next to mine opened.

Kohaku dropped the empty glass he was carrying on the ground, and fell to his knees.

"Did you by chance make a sort of smoothie... or something..?", he said, his face turning green. He suddenly head his stomach, and heaved.

I shook my head and backed away.

"Whatever you just drunk, don't you _dare-_"

I stopped and sweat dropped when he suddenly doubled over and vomited all over the carpet. He slowly looked up at me when he was finished.

"Too late...", he said to me, while rubbing his stomach.

I groaned.

"What the _hell? I_You're cleaning that mess up yourself! What the hell did you even drink anyways?", i asked.

"I don't know, it was late and I was _thirsty!_ I just drunk the first thing i saw!", he yelled, while heaving again.

"Well get better and then clean my carpet, because i'm not taking care of you.", i said, while walking away.

"SISTERRRRR! CALL THE AMBULANCE! I'M GONNA DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", he yelled.

I watched as Sango, all of a sudden got up.

"Was that my brother? What's wrong with him?", she asked, while pulling on her robe and rushing past me into the hallway.

I heard a gasp, followed by more vomiting and then looked over to the now cold empty bed.

I slumped down on the ground, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_And he always gets mad when we tease him about acting like a baby. _

"MIROKU! THE SMELL OF HIS VOMIT IS MAKING HIS STOMACH HURT MORE! GET OUT HERE AND CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!", Sango yelled from the hallway_._

I slumped down even further and buried my head in my hands.

_Kohaku... I will NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!_

* * *

><p><strong>KAGOME'S POV<strong>

"MY LEEEEEGGGGGGGSSSS!", I yelled, as I dropped on the studio floor.

Inuyasha was intentionally supposed to show me around his giant house, but as soon as we passed the studio, we went right to work, and boy was he hard.

"Suck it up. You'll be finished soon, just do it over one more time.", he said, resting comfortably on his side.

"NO! I've done it 8 times already. Everywhere hurts! Why can't you just-"

"If you don't do the damn dance one more time, then I'm not showing you where your room is.", he said, a smug smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Whatever, I'll just sleep in here then."

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea? I'll just lock you in here with the lights off then.", he said, while walking over to the stereo, and turning it on again.

"_Why_ by _Baby Vox_ started filling the studio, and he stood in front of me with his arms crossed, waiting for me to start.

I pouted.

"Do you promise me that you'll show me the moves after I finish?", I asked.

"The longer you fucking delay, then the less sleep you'll have. Hurry up! I'm tired too!", he said.

I groaned, but picked up easily with the music, and started to dance.

_Step here. Left, right. Spin, stop, bend here…_

I hadn't expected the dance he showed me to be _this_ basic. I learned the 5 minute routine in no time at all!

I curved my back and swayed to the slow part of the song, watching Inuyasha.

This was the hardest part of the dance!

Arching my back lower and lower, I tried bringing my left leg straight into the air.

'_Yes! I think I've got it! Almost there! Just…a…little…and…AHH!_

I closed my eyes as I lost my balance and caught myself on the ground.

_Damn it, and I almost had it too…_

"You almost had it.", he said, while walking towards me with frustration on his face.

He bent down in front of me.

_Ugh… and here it comes..._

"WHAT DID IT TELL YOU! You're bending your back way too fast. Slow it _down_!", he yelled.

"I can't! I feel like I'm going to fall!", I yelled back at him.

"That's because you're moving too fast! Damn it! Let me show you!"

I gasped when I was suddenly pushed down on my back. Bending over on his knees, he grabbed a hold of the inside of my knee and bent it.

I stared up at him, wide eyed.

"Now, you just bend it slowly, like this!". With that said, he slowly bent my leg upwards.

I watched as he eyed down my leg.

He quickly glanced at me, and I blushed.

Taking his other hand, he started to trace his fingers up and down my leg.

I gulped.

W-What the hell was he doing?

**INUYASHA'S POV**

She looked so small underneath me.

She slightly panted from just dancing, and her entire body had on a light coat of sweat. Not to mention her surprisingly well defined legs that I had taken a hold of in my hand.

She looked... so fucking hot all of a sudden.

I blinked when my eyes suddenly started rubbing up and down her leg.

_Huh. When did my hand get there?_

I quickly glanced at her face, just in time to see her gulp.

Her face slowly started to turn red.

I bent over her more, our faces becoming just inches apart.

"After that... you just... uhh.."

I had never been so close to her before, and her scent was starting to get the best of me. My eyes trailed over her frightened eyes down to her lips.

They looked so soft. I'm sure she wouldn't mind it if I...

_SMACK!_

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?", she yelled, backing away from me.

I slowly brought my hand up to my cheek.

"Did you just slap me?, i asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You deserved it! I knew you were a pervert. You were trying to have sex with me.", she said, through narrowed eyes.

"WHAT? Fucking bitch, stop talking dumb shit. I was only trying to teach you how to stretch your _stiff ass leg_!"

"OH SHUTUP! You nasty little... I'm going to bed! Jackass!", she yelled, before storming out the studio.

I quietly stared after her, before bursting out in laughter.

If she acted like that when someone was trying to get on to her, then she'd _never_ get laid.

Wait... did she even knew where her room was?

I let out a sigh, and started to walk over to the door, in order to look for her.

Having her here for a whole week was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**Just to let you know , i've never listened to Why by Baby Vox before... i just thought it had a good dancing beat .**

**Thanks for taking the time to Read!**

**Now please take the time to Review ! **


	7. Something's Not Right

**Hey There . It's probably been about... 8 months since i last updated. I'm sorry , but i'm really really busy with grade 12 . With that being said , this chapter was sort of just a 'whatever' chapter , just to let you guys know that i do plan on finishing this story , and already have a great plot lined up for it. So, this chapter might get deleted once i upload the one after this... which i haven't even started yet. But... yea . **

* * *

><p><strong>INUYASHA'S DAD'S POV<strong>

It had to have been around 6:00 in the morning, when I heard my wife moving around on the bed.

From the first day I met, which was probably around 2000 years ago, she was _always_ the early riser.

Finally pulling on a pair of clean boxers, I opened the bathroom door.

"Stay in bed dear.", I said, while walking out into the lavish bedroom and resting my eyes on the bed, where Izayoi was currently curled up in.

She smiled.

"You know that we both have work today, and if we wake up any later, we'll be _very_ late. Shouldn't you have already figured that out by now?", she asked, while leaning up and staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing, I went over to the bed, and sat down in the corner of it, facing her.

"Alright, how many times must I tell you? I am the boss of the company. Heck, It's _my_ company, and not to mention, **you** work for **me**! You can sleep in whenever you want! Consider it… a special circumstance.", I said, smiling.

Izayoi leaned up more, and crossed her arms, a pout beginning to form on her lips.

I inwardly smirked.

_Inuyasha had definitely gotten that pose from his mother._

She flipped the covers up off of herself and climbed out of bed, glaring at me the whole time.

"Stop treating me like I'm some famously known rich wife who doesn't actually have to work a day in her life to support and feed her husband and kids!", she yelled, her voice getting louder and louder after every word.

I blankly stared at her.

"You are.", I stated back.

She continued to glare, but walked towards me to point a finger in my face.

"I am going to go to work today, do you understand me? Excuse me for wanting to do something with my life, but I am more than just your lazy rich wife. I'm going to work.", she stated.

"No you aren't.", I said.

She looked down at me with a look of disbelief clearly sculpted on her face.

"What did you just-"

"Izayoi. Why do you think I get up every morning, and hope that you don't leave with me to go to work?", I calmly asked her.

She increased her look of disappointment, and let out an annoyed childish sigh; one that I'd come to love. The thought of never hearing it again…

"Why are you bringing this up again? I've told you countless times that-"

"I don't want to lose you, Izayoi.", I said, interrupting her.

Looking away from her, I leaned my head against my hands, and innocently stared up at her. She silently stared at me, but ever so slowly made her way towards me to put her hands in mine, as I continued.

"I am the man of this house. I am to be the sole one to take care of the family, with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to later take on my roll. Actually, maybe Seshoumaru… but _Inuyasha_? I mean… he's not that…. How should I put it?", I asked her. She crossed her arms, and gave me one of those 'don't you dare call my son what I think your about to call him' looks.

Scratching my head, I smiled.

"Maybe he should stick with dancing? Yea, that's the best way I can put it. Anyways, you do know about my mother and father, don't you?", I asked her.

She made a thinking face for a while, and then lightly blushed.

" It has been quite a while… I didn't see them that often…", she had said to me.

"Let me tell you, the way I grew up, my father treated myself and my mother with total disrespect. It was almost unbearable. He would work my mother so hard, that when she came home with him at night, she would run right through the doors and into my room sobbing so hard that I barely got any sleep. That happened almost every day. Every _single _day, Izzy. Years later, when they both separated, my father…. My father just lost himself. Just like that.", I said, while leaning down onto the bed to stare at the ceiling above me.

" He needed support… he needed me, but I didn't help him. I didn't want to help him . I didn't want to help him, because I wanted my mother….. Mother…", I whispered, while trying my hardest not to tremble too hard. The bed shifted, and I soon felt the body that I had come to adore press against me.

Breathing in slowly, I allowed her scent to take over my senses.

"What happened to you're mo-"

"By the time I was old enough to find her, she was already gone. Mates cannot spend a lot of time away from each other, or else the weaker of the two will slowly start to die. How the hell could he have done that? Bastard! How could he harm someone as beautiful and peaceful as her. He should have been the one to rot in hell..".

"Stop it. Don't talk about your father like that. Your father had his reasons, and where do you think he is right now? He's alone; physically and emotionally. There is no need to feel so much hatred towards him. Just let it be. He has learned his lesson, and your mother is being taken care of by the Kami above, so just let it be.", she said calmly, while stroking my hair out of my face.

" Oh baby, I didn't know that it was like that for you growing up.", she said, sadness pouring out of her voice and expression.

I leaned up, and stared into her eyes.

"Now, do you see? I don't want you ever to have to work a day in your life. I want you to rest, and relax, and lounge around, and take care of Kentamaru. When I come home, I want to shower you with love. I don't want us to end up like my parents did. Our love is going to be forever, okay?", I said.

She leaned into me, and put her arms around my neck, nuzzling our noses.

"Inutaisho, I want you to listen to me. I will never, ever, ever stop loving you, do you understand me? The love we have is rare and beautiful… you're beautiful, and I would never leave you. Working is something that you aren't forcing me to do. I was the one who asked you, isn't that correct? Besides, you know that if something were ever bothering me, I would tell you. I don't even work as long as you, and the rest of my days are spent with Kentamaru in the garden. By the time you're home, our boys are already fighting in the living room with a yelling Rin trying to unsuccessfully break them up, and then you say, 'Break it up. Why'd Kami give me two dumb asses for sons?', she said, in a very failed attempt at producing my deep voice. I let my arms wrap around her tighter, and she responded by doing just the same.

" We all love you, and we'd never stop.", she said.

I brought my face in front of hers, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, earning myself a little giggle in response.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I let my past get the best of me. I know you love doing what you do. If I knew you loved working so hard, I would of given you my job ages ago.", I said, with a sly smile.

Izayoi got up, and punched me in the shoulder, before rolling her eyes.

"Don't push it.", she said.

"Well… you're late anyways, why don't you just spend the day with me?", I asked.

"Save it for the weekend, you need to go to work.:, she said, wahile walking over to her dresser to search for something to wear.

"I would of gone to work if I hadn't given everyone in the company a day off toda-", I paused, and quickly jerked my head up.

"Oops.", I said sheepishly.

She quickly grabbed a pair of her socks, and threw them at me. Not actually believing I had said that out loud, I allowed them to hit me square in the face.

She pointed at me, and stared through playful eyes.

"You liar. _Unbelievable! _You told me I wasn't going to work!"

"Yes, because you weren't. I specifically said that-"

"Shutup! I thought you said that because you didn't want me to go to work, not because there wasn't any work today! And you had me thinking…. You were so sad and… Ugh! Kami help me. You're just like Inuyasha, so childish and annoying and-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!", I managed to get out, between laughs. "Do you wont to go shopping or not?", I asked.

She glared at me.

"You have to buy me anything I want. Anything!", she said crossing her arms.

I smirked.

" Right… I've been doing that before we even started dating.

"Promise?", she asked.

"I'd buy you the whole store if you'd just ask for it.", I said, while winking.

She let out a laugh, before walking into the bathroom.

"First, you have to make me breakfast.", she said.

I started to shake my head, before she started speaking again.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like the consequences that you'd have to face if you even thought about refusing my request for breakfast. It'd be even worse than me leaving you. It would involve rope, a hot kettle, heavy duty duct tape, and a gun. Do we have any of those here, darling?", she asked, with the sweet expression of an innocent angel.

"No…", I responded, getting slightly uncomfortable.

Her face instantly darkened.

"Good, then we'll stop by some extra stores on the way home then.", she said, before the door closed.

Staring at the closed door for not even 5 seconds, I quickly got up and left the room to run down to the kitchen.

"She's insane… She has gone _completely _insane!", I said, moving my way towards the multiple hallways.

'Hmm, if someone new came here they'd definitely get lost.'

Why the hell did Izayoi design the house so… interestingly anyway. Of course I love her, and would obviously do anything for her… but this was a little too much.

I lightly sniffed, trying to smell who was in the kitchen before I arrived.

"Son.", I automatically said, detecting his scent first without having to look towards his direction.

"Uh… yo.", he said back, in an almost amused tone.

Raising my eyebrow, I turned around to find him eagerly grinning at his watch.

"What the hell are you so cheery about?", I asked, eyeing him wearily.

He slowly turned his head towards me.

"Let's say, that someone were to come into this house and try to find a bedroom without any one of us helping them, what are the odds that they'd end up actually finding one?", he asked, leaning over the table to stare at me.

I took a step back.

"Well your mom built this house interestingly enough that it would be quite difficult. They'd probably end up in circles only to end up where they started again.", I told him.

"Great.", he said, grinning evilly at his watch once again.

I took the time to stare at him.

After about 5 minutes, I let out a sigh and sweat dropped.

"He can't be someone else's…", I said, softly to myself.

"Are you also contemplating whether Inuyasha is genetically a part of this family as well?", asked the voice of my eldest.

I turned around to see him carrying Kentamaru in one hand.

"WHAT? Dad you actually don't think I'm your real son?", Inuyasha asked, actually looking hurt.

"No, no, of course. It's just sometimes… I wonder…", I said, trailing off as his ears sunk to his head.

"I sent every part of his DNA to the lab, and he's all yours. Oh, the tragedy of it all.", Sesshoumaru said, in a bored expression.

"And what the fuck are you doing bringing my chromosomes to shitty scientists, eh? Anyways, I don't give a fuck about what the hell you have to say, walking around with Rin's dildo up your ass everyday, but Dad, why the hel-"

"Rin's dildo up my ass? Did you… did I just hallucinate that? Out of all the… Father, did he just say that?", Sesshoumaru asked, his face going red with anger.

"Hell, yea!", said Kentamaru, while grinning broadly at all three of us.

I narrowed my eyes.

"That's a bad wo-"

"If he keeps on hearing it come out of your mouth, then what do you expect?", exclaimed the voice of Izayoi.

We turned to see her walking in, her hair tied up nicely into a long ponytail. Her face was void of any makeup, and yet her face looked flawless and perfect. Her bright smile, lit up the whole room, and all of us visibly sighed at the same time.

She rolled her eyes, and picked Kentamaru out of Seshoumaru's hand.

"Everytime I walk into a room, all of you guys just stare at me with your mouth's open. I know I'm attractive, but I belong only to your father. Now, when I think of _mother-son _relationships…".

"MOM! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, hush. May you please stop yelling in front of the baby? Sesohumaru never used to do that to you when you were small.", she said.

"That is because I was born with intelligence and common sense.", responded Seshoumaru, who opened the fridge and took out some cheese.

He never ate cheese.

"What the hell are ya eating that for?", I asked, leaning against the counter.

He continued to stare deeply into the fridge.

"Rin is hungry.", he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't she allergic to that crap?", I asked.

He stared at me, before slowly turning his head to Izayoi. She smiled, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"She doesn't eat dairy products, dear. You should know that.", she said.

I watched as he slowly put the cheese back into the fridge, before letting out a barely audible sigh.

"I'll prepare a light snack for Rin, if you'd like. We should talk a little later, dear. Is everything alright? Is school too hard for you right now?", she asked.

He continued to stare at her, an unfamiliar but still remembered expression starting to form on his face.

_What was wrong with him?_

"Answer your mother when she asks you a question you disrespectful bitch.", said Inuyasha, as he quickly headed towards the door.

Seshoumaru snapped out of the expression, and turned around to growl at him.

"Don't sleep tonight, younger brother.", he said, his posture and voice going back to the way it normally did when he was mad at his brother.

"Or else what, you're gonna kill me in my sleep? Fucking please, bitch. Someone as sexy as me needs to maintain his beauty sleep. Or… I like to call it, _sexy sleep_.", he said, a small grin forming onto his lips.

We suddenly watched as he tensed, before letting out a sigh.

"Is something the matter, dear?", Izayoi asked, edging closer to him.

"Nope! Notta problem. I'm just going to take my leave right about n-"

"INU FUCKING YASHA! THERE YOU ARE! You are so unbelievable, making me find my way through this maze of a house. I didn't get one minute of sleep last night. After almost practically _raping_ me last night, the least you could of done was-".

I raised my eyebrows, and stared down at the young girl, who was suddenly blushing as she probably realized it wasn't only her and Inuyasha in the kitchen. She was actually quite a sight.

" Rape?", asked Seshoumaru, standing up straight and staring down at Inuyasha.

I narrowed my eyes. Oh right, the young girl did say something about rape.

"What's the meaning of this?", I asked Inuyasha.

He widened his eyes.

"It's not what it seems…I just-"

"Raped her?", Seshoumaru asked, obviously enjoying this.

"You, can shut your fucking mouth. I didn't rape anyone last night, all I did was-"

"You were practically on top of me!", yelled the young girl.

I watched as Inuyasha glared at her.

"Shutup.", he said.

"Find someone else to be in your little dance group.", she said back.

He widened his eyes.

"Bitch, I didn't even fucking want you in our dance group in the first place! You can take your fucking leave whenever you feel like it.", Inuyasha responded, glaring daggers at the poor girl.

I cleared my throat.

"Inuyasha by no means will you be kicking her out of the group.", I said.

"You don't even know her!", he yelled at me.

"Indeed, we don't. How about we all sit down and introduce ourselves, properly.", Izayoi said, with a soft smile on her face.

"That's not really necessary. If he doesn't want me in the grou-".

"Nonsense! My baby just has his days sometimes, it's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you will be a wonderful dancer.", she said.

I watched as the young girl hesitated. Turning to Inuyasha, I watched as he pouted while staring at her.

What was his problem with the young girl, anyways? She seemed respectable.

Sighing, I leaned up off of the counter, when I suddenly noticed Seshoumaru.

It seems as though something was on his mind as well. It couldn't be Rin and the baby making him like this. Not so soon, anyways.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Inuyasha and Seshomaru, what the hell am I going to do with you guys?

**_DING DONG! _**

**__**Everyone snapped their heads towards the intercom, positioned right beside the entrance of the kitchen door.

Inuyasha pushed (literally) Kagome out of the way, to walk up towards it, and pressed the little green button.

"Takahashi Residence. Who is it.", he asked.

"It's me and the rest of the group, mutt bitch face. We came to see how much Kagome's learned since she's been trapped with your scrawny ass. LET US IN!", yelled the voice of a young man, which I assumed was Koga's.

Inuyasha loudly groaned, before looking up at all of us. Tiliting his head up towards the ceiling, he put his hands over his face.

"Aww man! Could this day get any more fucking messed up?", he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>So , i'm done with this chapter. I found it sort of boring, so once again, i might delete it. <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think of it, or if you have suggestions or ideas. **

**Thanks for Reading !**

**:)**


End file.
